Gundam Seed: Dimension Jump
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Just as the Three ship alliance deployed their mobile suits for their final assault on GENESIS they all disappeared and appeared in a different dimension
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars or anything in the Seikai universe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle of Jachin Due (Before the second shot from GENESIS)

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge launching"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching"

"METEORs lift off"

Just as the METEORs docked with the Freedom and Justice, the Freedom, Justice, Strike Rouge, Buster, Archangel, Kusanagi and the Eternal all disappeared.

Inside the bridge of the Eternal, Lacus wakes up and starts holding her head and asks "Captain Waltfeld, is everyone alright"

"Yeah, everyone appears to be fine" said Andrew

"Please contact the others and see if there alright as well" said Lacus

"Right away" said Andrew

"I'm fine" radioed Kira

"I'm alright" radioed Athrun

"I'm a little dizzy but ok" radioed Cagalli

"I will be alright once everything stops spinning" radioed Dearka

"Everyone appears to be fine" radioed the Archangel

"We are all alright as well" radioed the Kusanagi

Inside the bridge of the Archangel, Miriallia said "Captain, I can't seem to find the ZAFT forces, the Earth Forces, GENESIS, Jachin Due and even the Earth"

"WHAT" said Murrue

"Contact the other ships and see if they have the same results as well" she said

"Yes Ma'am" said Miriallia

"Kusanagi, Eternal, do you have anything on your radars" radioed Miriallia

"No we don't. How could we lose an entire planet" radioed the Kusanagi

"We don't have anything either" radioed the Eternal

Then something came up on the radar, but it wasn't what they were looking for. "Captain, we have an unknown object approaching" said Miriallia

"Recall all our mobile suits" radioed the Eternal

"Can you get me a visual" asked Murrue

"Right away ma'am" said Miriallia

Up on the main screen came an image of a small, grey, rectangular ship of unknown design. "It appears to be some sort of ship" said Miriallia

"We better let the Eternal handle communications with it" said Murrue

Inside the bridge of the Eternal, Lacus said "Please send a message to them once they are in range"

"All right" said Andrew

The unknown ship was actually a Cilique class transport shuttle. Inside the Cilique are two people. The pilot is a young girl with long, blue hair, grey eyes and elf like ears. She is wearing a skin tight military uniform that is grey in the middle and black on the outside with a red belt and red armbands. On the top left hand corner is a badge signifying her rank as a pilot trainee. On her head is a silver tiara with an ornamentation that looks like the V shaped crest on a Gundam. The passenger is a young man with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a nobleman's outfit that is all white with red trim with black cuffs and a black belt. He has a gold tiara on his head but with no ornamentation.

The radar inside the small ship went off and the young man asked "What is it Lafiel"

"The radar has picked seven unknown objects, but there wasn't suppose to be any other ships in this sector except for the Gosroth" said Lafiel

"Four of the objects have just disappeared" she said

"Maybe they were ships similar to ours" said the young man

"Looks like one of the objects is requesting to open communications with us" said Lafiel

"My name is Lacus Clyne, commander of the Eternal. To whom am I speaking" radioed Lacus

"I am pilot trainee Abriel of the patrol ship Gosroth of the Imperial Star Forces" said Lafiel

"Kinda small for a patrol ship" radioed Andrew

"This is a transport shuttle. We were on route back to the Gosroth when my radar picked up your ships. What are you doing in this sector" said Lafiel

"We are kinda lost, could you please tell us where we are" radioed Lacus

"You are near the planet Derctuh" said Lafiel

Lacus' jaw just dropped and she radioed "Do you know where the Earth is"

"About a couple hundred light years away" said Lafiel

"Light…years" radioed Lacus with a look of astonishment of her face

"She looks surprised at that statement" said the young man

"I have to talk this over with my crew and we will contact you in a few minutes" radioed Lacus

"Are we staying to see what they say" asked the young man

"Yes, their question and the shock they had at the answer intrigued me" said Lafiel

Inside the bridge of the Eternal, Lacus asked "What do you make of this situation Captain Waltfeld"

"It is apparent we are in a different world. I suggest we follow Ms. Abriel back to her ship and have a talk with her captain to get a better understanding of where we are" said Andrew

"Ms. Abriel" said Lacus

"Yes" radioed Lafiel

"We would like to follow you back to your ship and have a meeting with your captain" said Lacus

"Ok, please follow me" radioed Lafiel

"Thank you" said Lacus

"Please inform the Archangel and the Kusanagi about our decision" she said

"Archangel, Kusanagi please follow the shuttle. We are following it back to its ship for a meeting with its captain" radioed the Eternal

The Cilique lead the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal back to the Gosroth. Inside the bridge of the Gosroth the captain was informed about the returning Cilique and the three unknown ships. "Captain, the Cilique has returned but there are three unknown ships following it" said the radar operator

"Please get my pilot trainee Abriel on line" said Captain Lexshu

Lafiel came up on the main screen and Captain Lexshu asked "Pilot trainee Abriel, who are those three ships that are following you"

"I ran into these ships on my way back to the Gosroth. They said that they were lost and asked where the Earth was. When I told them, they had a look of complete shock on their faces. Then they asked if they could follow me and have a meeting with you. I agreed because I was intrigued by what they asked and the shock they had at the answer" radioed Lafiel

"Alright, I will have a meeting with them. Tell them to send a representative from each ship over to the Gosroth. I want you and Count Hyde to escort them to my quarters when they get here" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" radioed Lafiel

Inside the Cilique, Lafiel relayed the message to the Eternal. "Commander Clyne, my captain has accepted your request for a meeting and has asked that a representative from each ship be sent to the Gosroth. Once there myself and Count Hyde will escort you to the captain's quarters" said Lafiel

Inside the bridge of the Eternal, Lacus got up, out of her chair, and said "Kira, would you like to escort me"

"I would love to" said Kira

"You should come too Athrun. Cagalli is probably coming and would want you to escort her" he said

"Captain Waltfeld please inform the other ships on what to do" Lacus said as the three of them left the bridge

"Archangel, Kusanagi, the captain of the ship told us for each of us to send a representative to their ship" said Andrew

Inside the bridge of the Kusanagi, Cagalli said "I'm going to represent the Kusanagi"

At the same time on the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue said "Miriallia, I want you to represent the Archangel"

"Why me captain" asked Miriallia

"I have to stay on the ship, just in case something bad happens" said Murrue

"Ok" said Miriallia

"I will have Dearka escort you" said Murrue

Inside the changing room on the Eternal, Kira, Lacus and Athrun were putting on their pilot suits on when Lacus said "So, how do I look"

"A lot better than last time you rode with Kira" said Athrun

"Hey, that was not my fault. Have you ever tried to put a space suit on someone who is wearing a dress" said Kira

Lacus giggled a little as she remembered the look on Athrun's face when she got into the Aegis. As they were heading towards their mobile suits, Athrun look over at Kira and Lacus and said "I don't think we should take off our helmets until we meet with the captain. That way if they try anything, they won't know who to attack since we all look almost the same"

"Good idea Athrun" said Kira

They got into their mobile suits and launched. The Strike Rouge launched at the same time and Kira contacted Cagalli and said "I knew you would come and represent the Kusanagi that is why I asked Athrun to come along"

After the Strike Rouge launched, the Buster launched from the Archangel and Kira said "I thought the Strike would launch from the Archangel"

Kira contacted the Buster and got a surprise when he saw Miriallia in the cockpit with Dearka and said "Miriallia, you're the representative for the Archangel"

"Yes, the captain asked me to be the representative because she had to stay onboard the ship just in case anything bad happens" said Miriallia

"Ok, oh yeah, Athrun why don't you tell everyone your idea" said Kira

"Ok, we should not take off our helmets until we meet with the captain. That way, if they try anything, they won't know who to attack since we all almost look the same" said Athrun

"Ok" said Cagalli

"Yes sir" said Dearka in a mock salute

On the bridge of the Gosroth, the chief of staff said "The Cilique has successfully landed and four unknown machines have launched from the three ships"

"Can you bring them up on the main screen" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes captain" said the chief of staff

The Freedom, Justice, Strike Rouge and Buster came up on the main screen. Captain Lexshu looked at them and said "Those are interesting machines, but why didn't they come in transports"

"Those look like machines used to attack with. Even thou they are not in use right now, they are all carrying guns and three of them have shields too" said the chief of staff

"They must not trust us very well and wanted to defend themselves just in case we tried anything" said Captain Lexshu

"I am heading to my quarters, you have the bridge" she said

"Yes ma'am" said the chief of staff

The Freedom, Justice, Strike Rouge and Buster all landed safely on the Gosroth. The Abh looked up in wonder as the cockpits opened and out came six figures coming down on zip lines. They were all wearing pilot suits with different colors. There were two red, two blue, one light red and one pink. Lafiel and Jinto walked over to them and said "Welcome to the Gosroth, I am pilot trainee Abriel and this is Count Hyde. I have been ordered to escort you to the captain's quarters. So if you please, would you follow me"

"Alright" said Kira

They followed Lafiel and Jinto down the passageways of the ships to the captain's quarters. Along the way Dearka whispered "Everyone on this ship has the same hair color and all look young"

"Yeah I know, it's kinda creepy" whispered Cagalli

"Here we are" said Lafiel

She opened the door and walked in followed by Jinto and Kira and the rest of them. "Here are the representatives from the three unknown ships captain" said Lafiel

"Very good pilot trainee Abriel, I would like you and Count Hyde to sit in during this meeting" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" said Lafiel sitting down

"All right" said Jinto sitting down next to Lafiel

"Welcome to the Gosroth. Please come in and have a seat" said Captain Lexshu

"Thank you" said Lacus as they all sat down

"If you would be so kind to take off your helmets and introduce yourselves so we may begin" said Captain Lexshu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my first Gundam Seed fanfic. If you haven't heard of Crest of the Stars, you have to read the manga and see the anime. It is one of my favorite along with Gundam and Zoids. I don't think I did a good job with the begining, so any advice on how to make it better would be appricated


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars

Thanks Fortune Hunter for the review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the Gosroth_

Captain's room

"Welcome to the Gosroth. Please come in and have a seat" said Captain Lexshu

"Thank you" said Lacus as they all sat down

"If you would be so kind to take off your helmets and introduce yourselves so we may begin" said Captain Lexshu

Lacus took her helmet off first and said "My name is Lacus Clyne and I am the commander of the Eternal"

Kira took his helmet off and said "My name is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom and Lacus' bodyguard"

Cagalli took her helmet off and said "The name is Cagalli Yula Athha, pilot of the Strike Rouge and commander of the Kusanagi"

Athrun took off his helmet and said "My name is Athrun Zala, pilot of the Justice and Cagalli's bodyguard"

Miriallia took her helmet off and said "My name is Miriallia Haw and I am in charge of the Archangel's CIC"

Dearka took his helmet off last and said "I'm Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster and Miriallia's bodyguard"

Captain Lexshu looked at all of them and said "You are all just kids"

"Hey, we are not kids, we're sixteen years old" yelled Cagalli

"Well I didn't expect pilots and commanders of ships to be so young" said Captain Lexshu

"What about her" asked Cagalli pointing over at Lafiel

"She looks about the same age as us and she a pilot" she said

"Yes, but she a pilot in training" said Captain Lexshu

"I am guessing those are the names of those machines that you came in and the names of the ships" she said

"Yes" said Lacus

"What kind of machines are they" asked Captain Lexshu

"They are called mobile suits. The ones we pilot are called Gundams, they are more powerful than your average mobile suit" said Athrun

"I take it you are not from around here. Could you tell me what you were doing before you ended up here" asked Captain Lexshu

"Well, we have just deployed all our mobile suits for the final attack on Jachin Due and GENESIS, when everything went dark and when we woke up, we were here" said Lacus

"Hmm, interesting, it appears that you were pulled from your dimension into ours" said Captain Lexshu

"Well, could you tell us where we are" asked Lacus

"You are in the Humankind Empire of Abh" said Captain Lexshu

"Abh" asked Dearka

"We Abh are a space-faring race. We are genetically altered to survive in the harshness of space" said Captain Lexshu

"Ok" said Dearka still confused

"Do you know of a way we can get back home" asked Lacus

"I don't, but someone at the imperial capital might know" said Captain Lexshu

"Well, we will just go there then. Where is it" asked Cagalli

"It's about a thousand light years away" said Captain Lexshu

"What, than how do you people get there" Cagalli yelled

"We travel though something called Plane Space, it allows us to travel across the vast distances of space in a short amount of time" said Captain Lexshu

"Well we will just travel though that then" said Cagalli

"To travel safely though Plane Space, a ship needs to create a Space-Time Bubble from a Space-Time Bubble Generator. Without it, a ship would be instantly crushed into Space-Time particles by the intense pressure" said Captain Lexshu

"Could it be possible for these generators to be put on our ships" asked Lacus

"Yes it is, I will put in a call to the nearest base and request three Space-Time Bubble Generators to be sent here" said Captain Lexshu

"Thank you very much" said Lacus

"Would it be alright if pilot trainee Abriel accompanied you back to your ships and be given a tour of each one so she can find the spots where we can put the generators" asked Captain Lexshu

"Of course" said Lacus

"Thank you. Pilot trainee Abriel, after you show Count Hyde to his room, I want you to go back with Commander Clyne and her crew and find the best place on each of their ships where we can put the generators" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" said Lafiel standing up and saluting

Everyone else stood up and put their helmets back on and following Lafiel and Jinto out of the room. As they were walking to Jinto's room, Athrun was observing the ship's design, fascinated at how similar the hallways were to theirs. The only thing that was missing was handrails. That was when Dearka realized something and asked Athrun "Have you noticed nobody is floating around and when you jump, your feet come back down"

"Yeah, their ship must some sort of artificial gravity" said Athrun

They came to a stop in front of a door and Lafiel opened it up and said "Here is your room Jinto"

"Thank you Lafiel" said Jinto

Jinto went into his room and the door shut behind him and the group started its way back to the hanger. Along the way Cagalli said "You called each other by your first name, you two must be very friendly with each other"

"Well that is what I like my friends to call me" said Lafiel

"Would you like us to call you by your first name" asked Lacus

"Yes" said Lafiel proudly

They got to the hanger and Lafiel asked "Who am I going with"

"How about Athrun" said Lacus

"Why me" whined Athrun

"Well I am riding with Kira and Miriallia is riding with Dearka, so that just leaves you and Cagalli. I thought you would do better since you have more technological know how and could answer any questions Lafiel has" said Lacus

"All right follow me" said Athrun leading Lafiel to the Justice

They both walked up to the drop line and Athrun put his hand around Lafiel's waist and Lafiel yelled "Hey, what do you think you are doing"

"Well, the only way to get you into the Justice is to carry you" said Athrun as they started up the drop line

"Alright, just don't try anything funny" said Lafiel

Athrun got in first and motioned for Lafiel to join him. She went inside and sat on Athrun's lap and said "It pretty cramped in here"

"Well they were designed for only one person" said Athrun

"Why didn't you use transports then" asked Lafiel

"We thought it would be easier to use our Gundams instead" said Athrun

The four Gundams launched from the Gosroth and headed back to their ships and Lacus said about halfway there "Athrun, why don't you take Lafiel to the Eternal first then the Kusanagi and then the Archangel"

"Ok" said Athrun

"Cagalli, Dearka and Miriallia, tell your ships about what we discussed in the meeting and tell them Lafiel is coming for a tour" said Lacus

"Gotcha" said Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said Dearka sarcastically

The Freedom landed first followed by the Justice as their occupants got out of them and headed towards the changing room. They got out of their pilot suits and Lacus said "How can you stand wearing these things"

"Well, I don't think they were designed to be worn for long periods of time" said Athrun

"I guess you get used to them after a while" said Kira

They exited the changing room and were heading towards the bridge when Lafiel yelled out "Don't you guys have any artificial gravity control devices on this ship" floating around

"Yes, but you feet have to touching the ground for them to work. Once your feet leave the ground, you're weightless" said Athrun

"You could have told me" said Lafiel

"Why don't we head to the bridge and then Athrun can give you a tour of the ship" said Lacus

Along the way to the bridge Kira said to Lacus "Did you seem to notice that Cagalli and Lafiel are somewhat alike"

"Yeah, they are both outspoken, have a temper and have a hard time expressing their feelings" said Lacus

They all arrived at the bridge and went inside. Captain Waltfeld saw them come in and said "Welcome back Ms. Lacus. How did it go in the meeting"

"Your assumptions were correct Captain Waltfeld, we are in a different dimension" said Lacus

"Did you find out where we are and how to get home" asked Andrew

"It would be easier for our guest, Ms. Lafiel, to explain it" said Lacus

He looked over and saw Lafiel and said "You're the girl we talked to before"

"Yes. Right now you are in the territory of the Abh Empire. We don't know how to help you here, so we are going to lead you to the imperial capital of Lakfakalle. But to do that, you need to travel though Plane Space and to do that safely, you need a Space-Time Bubble Generator. My captain has already called the nearest base to send three generators here. She sent me to tour your ships to find the best spots to put the generators" explained Lafiel

"Ok" said Andrew

"May I have a look at your ship's systems" asked Lafiel

"By all means, go ahead" said Andrew

"Thank you" said Lafiel

She walked over to one of the ship's computers and asked "Which one is for engineering"

"This one is" said one of the crew getting up so Lafiel could sit down

"Thank you" said Lafiel as she sat down

She started looking over the screens at coordinator like speed and after a few minutes said "I think we can modify the generator for this system"

She got up and walked over to Athrun and asked "Could you show me the ship's fuel source"

"Right this way" said Athrun beckoning Lafiel to follow him

"Thank you" said Lafiel

After they left, Captain Waltfeld asked the crewman "Did you watch what she was doing"

"Yes, she was moving at a very quick pace like a coordinator" said the crewman

Captain Waltfeld turned to Lacus and asked "Did they tell you anything about themselves"

"Well they said that they are humans that are genetically altered to survive in the harshness of space" said Lacus

"Interesting" said Andrew

At the Eternal's power source, Lafiel was looking it over and asking Athrun questions about it. After a couple more minutes of looking it over, she stood up and said "I think we can adapt the generator to work off this power source"

"Well, that is all I need to see of this ship, could we move on to the next one" asked Lafiel

"Of course" said Athrun as they started to make their way to the changing room then the hanger

Once inside the Justice, Athrun called the bridge and said "Athrun here, I'm launching to bring Lafiel to the Kusanagi"

"Good luck" said Lacus

"And don't aggravate Cagalli too much" said Kira

The Justice launched from the Eternal and headed towards the Kusanagi. Once the Justice got close, he contacted them and said "Athrun here, requesting permission to land"

"You are all clear Justice" said radio technician

The Justice landed and they both headed to the bridge. Once they entered the bridge, Kisaka looked up and asked "Athrun what are you doing here and who is that with you"

"You mean Cagalli didn't tell you" said Athrun

"Tell me what" asked Kisaka angrily looking at Cagalli

"She was suppose to tell you what we talked about in the meeting and that Lafiel was coming for a tour of the ship" said Athrun

"Cagalli" Kisaka yelled

"So I forgot, what is the big deal" said Cagalli defensibly

Athrun sighed and said "Lafiel could you please tell them what we talked about in the meeting and why you are here"

"Ok" said Lafiel

Lafiel started to tell everyone on the bridge what they talked about during the meeting and how her captain told her to go and tour all three ships for the best place for the generators. After Lafiel finished explained what happen and why she was here, Kisaka turned to Cagalli and said "Cagalli you can't forget stuff like that. You are going to be the leader of Orb someday. What if that was someone from the Plants or the Earth Alliance and you forgot what you discuss, it could have disastrous results for Orb"

"I'm sorry Kisaka" said Cagalli

"May I have a look at your ship's engineering systems" asked Lafiel

"Right this way Lafiel" said Cagalli

She led Lafiel over to where the engineering systems were and she sat down and started looking over the systems and after a few minutes, she got up and said "Thank you"

"Could you show me the Kusanagi's fuel source" she asked

"Follow me" said Cagalli leading both of them out of the door

During the trip to the Kusanagi's fuel source, Athrun said to Cagalli "You know Cagalli, what Kisaka said is right"

"Don't you start too" said Cagalli

"Excuse me, but could you tell what Orb is" asked Lafiel

"Orb is a neutral country that my father was the leader of. But, during the Battle of Orb he was killed, so when I am old enough, I will take over the responsibility as the leader of Orb" said Cagalli

"Ever since then Kisaka has been on me to act more like a world leader" she said

"Sounds like my family" said Lafiel

"Hmm" asked Athrun

"My grandmother is the Empress of the Empire. So that makes me part of the royal family. All my life I have been taught and trained on how to act for the day I ascend to the throne" said Lafiel

"What are you doing in the military then" asked Athrun

"It is required that all royalty and nobility serve a least ten years in the star forces" said Lafiel

"What about you, why are you in the military Cagalli" she asked

"I'm in the military because I want to. I just couldn't just sit around and do nothing while there were people out there fighting" said Cagalli

Before the conversation could go on any further, Athrun cut in and said "We're here"

Lafiel went inside and looked all over what the Kusanagi used for fuel. After she was done, she came out and said "Thank you for showing me around your ship Cagalli"

"No problem" said Cagalli

"Shall we proceed to the Archangel" asked Athrun

"Yes" said Lafiel as Athrun started leading her to the changing room

Once they were out of sight, Cagalli went to the nearest communicator and contacted Kira and Lacus. "Hello Kira" said Cagalli

"_Hi Cagalli, what did you want" said Kira_

"I was talking with Lafiel while I was giving her a tour of the ship and she said her grandmother is the Empress of the Empire making her part of the royal family" said Cagalli

Lacus giggled on the other end and Cagalli asked "What's so funny"

"_Well it's just me and Kira were talking about how you and Lafiel are similar" said Lacus_

"How so" asked Cagalli

"_Well let's see, you are both outspoken, have a temper and now, both a princess" said Kira_

Cagalli just crossed her arms and said "I gotta go, bye"

On the other end, Kira said "You know she just proved it by hanging up on us"

After Cagalli finished her talk with Kira and Lacus, the Justice had landed on the Archangel. Once they left the changing room they were greeted by Captain Ramius and Miriallia. "Welcome to the Archangel Ms. Lafiel. I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel" said Murrue

"At least someone listened" grumbled Athrun

"Thank you very much Captain Ramius" said Lafiel

"Where would you like to go first" asked Murrue

"I would like to go to the bridge and have a look at your engineering systems" said Lafiel

"Right this way" said Murrue

When Lafiel entered the bridge she said "This looks just like the Kusanagi"

"Well that is because they were both made by the same company" said Murrue

"Which one is the engineering" asked Lafiel

"Right here" said Murrue pointing at one of the consoles

Lafiel went over and sat down and started looking it over and after a couple of minutes she got up and asked "Could you show me what the Archangel uses for fuel"

"Of course, Miriallia would you show Ms. Lafiel the way" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Follow me" she said walking out of the door

They got to the fuel supply and Lafiel looked it over for a few minutes and then turned around and said "Thank you very much for your help"

"No problem" said Miriallia

"Athrun could you please bring me back to the Gosroth" asked Lafiel

"Right away" said Athrun

They went back to the Justice and launched from the Archangel and headed for the Gosroth. On the bridge of the Gosroth, the radar technician said "One of the machines is approaching the ship"

"That must be the one carrying pilot trainee Abriel. Contact her clyuno and tell her to meet me in my office when she lands" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" said the communications officer

"_Pilot trainee Abriel"_

"Yes" said Lafiel

"_The captain wants you to meet her in her office when you land"_

"Yes sir" said Lafiel

"What was that" asked Athrun

"This, it is a clyuno. It is a communication device we use" said Lafiel

The Justice landed in the Gosroth and Lafiel got out and thanked Athrun and he launched from the Gosroth and headed back to the Eternal as Lafiel headed towards the captain's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door and heard "Enter"

She walked though the door and said "Pilot trainee Abriel reporting" saluting

"What is your report on those three ships" asked Captain Lexshu

"The generators will work on their ships. We just have to modify them to fit their systems and run off their fuel supply" said Lafiel

"Very good, dismissed" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" said Lafiel saluting and walking out of the door

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, even longer the explaination part of the Custom Robo story


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to risingsundynasty, TheDarkSpirit182, James Axelrad, Dragoon Galaxy and tsukiyomi-chan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gosroth, this is Home One, are you receiving us?"_

"We are reading you loud and clear Home One"

"_We have the generators you requested"_

"Very good, please bring them onboard the Gosroth as soon as possible"

"_Right away"_

"Line wing aviator if you would accompany me, also have Pilot trainee Abriel meet us in the hanger" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" said the Line wing aviator saluting

They arrive at the hanger as the crew of Home One just finished unloading the generators. "Here are the generators you requested Captain" said one of the crewman

"They you very much, we will take it from here" said Captain Lexshu

"Of course" said one of the crewman as the boarded the shuttle and departed from the Gosroth

Turning to the Line wing aviator and Lafiel she said "Line wing aviator, I want you to head to each of the three ships where Pilot trainee Abriel will show you where to install them. After they are installed, show the crews of each ship how to operate them properly then return to the ship so we can begin our trip to the capital"

"Yes ma'am" they both said saluting

The generators were loaded onto one of the Gosroth's shuttles as the Line wing aviator and Lafiel boarded. They departed from the Gosroth and headed towards the Eternal.

_Eternal_

"Captain Waltfeld, we have a shuttle approaching" said the CIC operator

"_Commander Clyne, we have the generator requesting permission to land"_

"Permission granted"

"_Thank you"_

"I going down to meet them" said Lacus getting out of her chair and heading towards the door followed by Kira and Athrun

The shuttle landed and the Line wing aviator came out pushing one of the generators followed by Lafiel. Lacus walked upped and asked "Is this the generator"

"Yes" answered Lafiel

"So where are you going to put it" asked Athrun

"We are going to hook it up to your power source after modifying the generator to accept it" said the Line wing aviator

"Then we will show you how to use it" he said

"That's good" said Kira

They walked towards the Eternal's power source and after looking it over and modifying the generator; he hooked it up to the Eternal's power source then made their way to the bridge. Once they arrived on the bridge, the Line wing aviator instructed the crew on the bridge on how to activate and maintain a Space Time bubble and also how to do maintenance on the generator itself. They proceeded back to the hanger and left to head to the Kusanagi.

_Kusanagi_

"We have a shuttle approaching" said the CIC operator

"_Commander Athha we have the generator requesting permission to land"_

"You're cleared"

"_Thank you"_

"I'm going down to meet them" said Cagalli leaving the bridge

The shuttle landed in the Kusanagi's hanger and Lafiel left first followed by the Line wing aviator pushing another one of the generators. Cagalli walked up and said "That's it"

"Yes" said Lafiel

"Doesn't look like much" said Cagalli

"It will run fine once I modify it to run off your ship's power source" said Line wing aviator

"Then I will instruct your crew on how to operate and maintain it" he said

"As long as it works" said Cagalli

They proceeded to the Kusanagi's power source and modified the generator and hooked it up. They headed towards the bridge and explained how to use it like he did on the Eternal. After they were finished, they returned to their shuttle to leave and started heading towards the Archangel.

_Archangel_

"We have a shuttle approaching us" said Miriallia

"_Captain Ramius we have the generator requesting permission to land"_

"Permission granted"

"_Thank you"_

The shuttle landed and Lafiel came out followed by the Line wing aviator pushing the last generator. Lafiel showed him to where the Archangel's power source was and he modified the generator and hooked it up then Lafiel showed him to the bridge. When they entered the bridge Captain Ramius asked "Ms. Lafiel, how may we help you"

The Line wing aviator spoke up and said "I am here to show you how to operate and maintain the generator properly"

"Go right ahead" said Murrue

So the Line wing aviator explained how to activate and maintain a Space Time bubble and how to maintain the generator. After he was finished they returned to the shuttle and launched to head back to the Gosroth. They arrived safely on the Gosroth and the Line wing aviator proceeds towards the bridge. He arrived on the bridge and reported to Captain Lexshu "All three generators are successfully installed and the crews of each ship know how to operate them"

"Very good, return to your post" said Captain Lexshu

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting

"Prepare to move out" Captain Lexshu commanded

"Contact our friends and tell them to activate the generators" she told the radio technician

"Yes ma'am" said the radio technician saluting

"Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, activate your generators and follow us though the sord"

"_Roger"_

Space time bubbles formed around the Gosroth, Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal. With the Gosroth they proceeded into the sord. Once all four ships had entered Plane Space, Captain Lexshu said "Have them perform Space time fusion with us"

"Yes ma'am" said the radio technician

"Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, perform Space time fusion with us"

"_Roger"_

The Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal preformed Space time fusion with the Gosroth just like the way they were told.

_Kusanagi_

"I thought this Plane Space stuff would be more exciting than this" said Cagalli

"First we see nothing then we perform that fusion and now see the other three ships. I wish something exciting would happen" she said

_Gosroth_

"Captain we have unidentified space time clusters" said Lairia

"Report" said Captain Lexshu

"Position 78 degrees. Distance 1539.17 gedrels. Their course is 18 degrees Sufugnof star system" said Lairia

"That is our destination. Do you know how many" asked Captain Lexshu

"There are 120 individual space time clusters confirmed at approximately 90 zezabo each. They indicate a total yadbiru of four ships" said Lairia

"Do you know which sord they entered" asked Captain Lexshu

"I've narrowed it down it down to 47. But beyond that it's hard to tell" said Lairia

"Among them is there a sord within five light years of an inhabited planet" asked Captain Lexshu

"There is one" said Lairia

"4.1 light years from sord Keish 193, Vascotton IV of the Vascotton system" he said

"That planet's occupied by The United Mankind" he exclaimed

_Some time later_

"I wonder why they are obvious in attacking us like this" asked the chief of staff

"Well according to their history, we Abh are ruthless killers and invaders and believe it to be a legitimate attack" said Captain Lexshu

"There has been a change in the enemy space time cluster. One space time cluster has split into ten and is charging towards us. From there sizes, it seems that each space time cluster has one assault ship. No matter what we can't avoid a battle" said Lairia

"Executive officer take us to combat station two. At 20:30, go to combat station one. Gunnery officer analyze our options. Inform the other ships of this development" said Captain Lexshu

_Eternal_

"_Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, we have ten enemy ships approaching. We want you to follow Pilot trainee Abriel and Count Hyde in the communication ship to the capital, while we stay behind and deal with the enemy"_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay behind and help" asked Lacus

"_We are sure. As captain, it is my job to get all non-combatants away from the battlefield if there is one. That includes you three since we don't know if you can fight in Plane Space. You might turn into more of a hindrance than help"_

"Alright, we will follow the communication ship to the capital" said Lacus

"_Thank you; it will be launching shortly please take care of them"_

"We will" said Lacus

_Gosroth_

On the bridge, Lafiel argued that she is an Abriel and shall not run. But Captain Lexshu put her in her place by saying that she is in command on this ship and that you are too inexperienced to be aboard. After she was humbled she left to prepare the ship for launch.

The communication ship launched from the Gosroth and diffused into its own space time bubble along with the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal.

_Kusanagi_

"I can't believe we have to run away just when something exciting happens" screamed Cagalli

"What Captain Lexshu said is correct, we don't know how to fight in Plane Space or if even our weapons will work. It is much better if we follow Ms. Lafiel to the capital and find a way home and not get involved in any of their fights" said Kisaka

"I know that but that doesn't mean I have to like it" said Cagalli

_Communication Ship_

"Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, we are leaving though the Febdash sord to refuel before heading to Sufugnof. It should take no longer than thirty minutes to refuel"

"_Alright, please contact us if it going to be longer than thirty minutes"_

"Will do"

"This is the communication ship of the patrol ship Gosroth. Attention Febdash control please respond"

"_This is Febdash control"_

"Requesting a fuel dock"

"_Roger"_

"_Oh"_

"_Feia Laltonel"_

The communication ship lands and they are met by one of the baron's vassals.

"Feia Laltonel, welcome to our territory. I will show you to the guest quarters" said the vassal

"I am only a pilot trainee in the Star Forces right now" said Lafiel

"Yes" said the vassal

"Please hurry up with the refueling and also I would like to take a shower" said Lafiel

"We can't allow the princess to take a shower. We will show you to the bathing hall" said the vassal

"We are in a hurry and the Imperial family is not above taking a shower" said Lafiel

_Waiting area_

"_Sorry for not greeting in person your highness. I'm Baron Atosryua Syun Atos Febdash Klowal"_

"Nice to meet you Baron"

"_Feia Laltonel, there is something for which I must apologize. I've just learned that we lack the fuel you require"_

"WHAT"

"_Also your ship is in need of repairs, so you can't leave anytime soon"_

"What repairs"

"_All will be revealed at dinner tonight"_

"Feia Laltonel, if you would follow us, we will show you to the bathing hall" said a vassal

After Lafiel left another vassal used a sedative and knocked Jinto out.

After Lafiel finished her bath she saw what she was supposed to wear and screamed out "Are you suggesting I should wear this"

"Where is my uniform" asked Lafiel

"It is being washed" said a vassal

"Well I will wait until it's clean" said Lafiel

"Please we were ordered for you to wear it" said another vassal

"Fine, I will wear it over my uniform" said Lafiel

_Eternal_

"It has been longer that thirty minutes and they haven't contacted us yet" said Athrun

"Let's contact them and see what is taking so long" said Lacus

"Lafiel, Jinto, do you read us"

"Lafiel, Jinto, do you hear us"

"I'm not getting any response ma'am" said the CIC operator

"I am going to find out what is going on" said Athrun

"Can you call Cagalli and she if she would like to join me" he asked

"Sure" said Kira

"Cagalli"

"_Yes"_

"Would you like to join Athrun to she what is going on in that refueling depot"

"_Sure, I was looking for some excitement"_

"You should come fully armed just in case"

"_Ok"_

The Justice and Strike Rouge launched from the Eternal and Kusanagi and headed towards refueling depot to confront Baron Febdash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long but I had college and started another story and had to get it going before coming back to this one.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to James Axelrad, risingsundynasty and Vampwriter for your reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Febdash Control_

The vassals that were assigned control duty were bored out of their mind when two blips showed up on the screen. "What are those" asked one of the vassals

"I don't know. The radar said unknown" replied another vassal

"I will try to bring it up on the screen" said a third vassal

The Justice and Strike Rouge came up on the screen and one of the vassals screamed out "What kind of machines are those"

"I don't know but they don't look friendly" replied another vassal

"Maybe we should contact them" said the third vassal

"Alright" replied the first vassal

"This Febdash control unknown machines please respond"

"_We are Feia Laltonel's bodyguards requesting that either you let us in peacefully or we will blast our way in"_

"Welcome to Febdash"

"_Thank you"_

The Justice and Strike Rouge land in the hanger and Athrun radios Cagalli _"Once we get in there, be ready for anything"_

"_Right"_

Both Athrun and Cagalli jump out of their cockpits and land safely on the ground with the aid of their jetpacks. They run over and knock out the vassals in the hanger with the butt of their rifles. "What the hell are they wearing" screamed Cagalli

"By the looks of it, very little" said Athrun

"I will go find Lafiel. Judging by them" pointing at the unconscious vassals "she is probably with him" said Cagalli

"Guess I will go find Jinto" said Athrun shrugging his shoulders

"Don't sound so disappointed Athrun" said Cagalli

"Hey it could be worse" said Athrun

"How so" asked Cagalli

"Dearka could be here" said Athrun smiling

"Just go" growled Cagalli

"Have fun" said Athrun walking down the hallway

_Cagalli_

"_Now then he is probably trying to impress her with dinner so she is probably in the main dinning room" thought Cagalli_

Cagalli stopped at the end of a hallway and saw vassals going in and out double doors carrying food. _"Perfect" thought Cagalli_

Cagalli ran up and knock out a vassal carrying in a plate of food. She caught the tray before it hit the ground. Looking at it she thought _"This is what they call food here"_

Inside the dining room the Baron started yelling "What is taking so long with the main course"

"Why are you getting so worked up Baron" asked Lafiel smirking

"She decided to take a break" said Cagalli who just entered the room

"What" screamed the Baron looking at the figure you just walked in wearing a light red pilot suit with a battle vest carrying a machine gun. "Who the hell are you" he screamed

An amber seed exploded in Cagalli's mind and she said "My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, one of Lafiel's bodyguards"

"I don't care who you are the princess is staying right here" said the Baron

"You and what army" asked Cagalli

Four girls appeared behind the Baron wearing a battle version of the vassal's uniform carrying rifles. Cagalli yelled out "You really are a pervert"

She ran up to Lafiel and grabbed her hand saying "Come on Lafiel we're leaving" and starting leading her away

"Stop them" yelled the Baron

Cagalli pulled a smoke grenade from her vest and threw it behind her saying "Here is a little parting gift" as they left though the double doors

_Athrun_

"_Now how am I going to find Jinto" thought Athrun_

He then noticed two vassals near by talking and thought _"Maybe they know"_

As he approached, one of the vassals noticed him and asked shakily "Who are you"

"My name is Athrun Zala. I am one of the Feia Laltonel's bodyguards. While my partner went to find her, I was sent to find her companion Count Hyde" said Athrun

"Do either of you know where he is" he asked

"Yes" replied the first vassal

"Could you show me the way" asked Athrun

"No because we would get in trouble with the master" replied the second vassal

"But if we could come with you, we could show you the way" said the first vassal

"Alright but we will have to talk to my partner when we get back to the hanger" said Athrun

"Thank you this way please" said the second vassal

Along the way Athrun asked "What are your names anyways"

"My name is Seelnay"

"And I'm Arisa"

"_Cagalli is going to kill me" _thought Athrun as they continued on

They arrive at the former baron's residence with Athrun asking "Where are we"

"We are at the former baron's residence" said Seelnay

"He keeps his father locked up" exclaimed Athrun

Seelnay takes out her wavecrest and unlocked the door. Athrun walks up and said "I want you two to make sure no one comes in here but act casual. I will call if I need help"

"Alright" said Arisa

Athrun walked in and the former baron noticed him and said "Hello there, how may I help you"

"I am looking for Count Hyde" said Athrun

"Do you mean that young man over there" asked the former baron pointing at Jinto lying on the bench

Athrun walked over and looked him over and saw that he was sedated. _"Hmm, I wonder if one of those girls has something to wake him up" thought Athrun_

He walked back to the door and asked "Do any of you have something to wake him up from a sedative"

"I do" said Seelnay

She followed Athrun inside and took something out of her uniform and woke Jinto up. Jinto got up and started rubbing his neck asking "Where am I"

"Welcome back" said Athrun

"Athrun" asked Jinto

"Yes" replied Athrun

"What are you doing here" asked Jinto

"Well, you were taking longer than thirty minutes and we got worried so we came to find out what was going on" said Athrun

"Ok, where is Lafiel" asked Jinto getting up

"Cagalli went to get her while I came to get you" said Athrun

"Come on we have to get back to the hanger" he said walking towards the door

_Cagalli_

"What is taking so long" yelled Cagalli

"Maybe the Baron has him lock up somewhere considering the person he is" said Lafiel

Then Cagalli sees Athrun coming down out of the hallway and screamed "There you are Athrun what took so long"

"Well the Baron had him sedated and locked up with the Baron's father so I had to ask for help" said Athrun

"So why is your fan club still following you then" asked Cagalli

"Well the only way they agreed to help me was if they could come with us, so I thought Orb could use two more Astray pilots" said Athrun

"Alright I'll call Kisaka to send a shuttle to pick them up after this mess is over" said Cagalli

Turning to Seelnay and Arisa, Athrun said "This is my partner, Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb"

They walked up to Cagalli, bowed and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Cagalli and thank you for this opportunity"

"What are we going to do now" asked Jinto

"I don't think the Baron is going to allow us to leave peacefully" said Lafiel

"Does the Baron have his own ship" Cagalli asked Seelnay and Arisa

"Yes" replied Seelnay

"Is it armed with any weapons" asked Cagalli

"Yes, it is armed with two laser cannons" said Seelnay

"Alright I have a plan to get us out of this" said Athrun

"What" asked Cagalli

"Lafiel will launch in the communication ship first and Cagalli will launch right after you. Cagalli, you will protect Lafiel from the Baron's attacks. Then once the Baron starts attacking, I will launch and destroy him then we can come back and pick up our friends" said Athrun

"Sounds good" said Lafiel

"Let's go" said Cagalli

"Oh yeah here" said Athrun tossing him machine gun to Seelnay "You might need this"

"Here you go" said Cagalli tossing her machine gun to Arisa

_Febdash Control_

"Master there is activity in the hanger" said one the vassals

"So they think they can get away that easily do they" said the Baron

"Ready my ship" he said walking out of the control room

"Right away" said another vassal

_Outer Space_

The Baron's ship flies towards the communication ship thinking _"This is too easy"_ and fires his laser cannons. But before they hit the communication ship they are blocked by the Strike Rouge's shield. "Athrun he's here" Cagalli radioed to Athrun

"_I'm on my way" Athrun replied back_

"What the hell is that" screamed the Baron

"Oh this, this is the MBF-02 Strike Rouge" replied Cagalli

"If you get in the way then I will kill you too" the Baron replied

"Not if we don't get you first" Cagalli said smirking

"What are…" the Baron started to say before his radar started to go off and turned to see the Justice coming towards him and slice thru his ship with its beam saber

"Well that was easy" said Cagalli

"Even mobile armors are harder than he was" said Athrun

"Well let's head back and pick up your fan club Athrun" said Cagalli

"You are not going to let me live this down are you" said Athrun sighing

"Nope" replied Cagalli

The Justice, Strike Rouge and communication ship landed in the hanger and they exited. Seelnay and Arisa walked up and said "Welcome back Feia Laltonel, Lady Cagalli" handing their guns back to Athrun and Cagalli

"Ok there are some things we need to get strait before I call Kisaka" said Cagalli taking off her helmet

"I don't need any vassals but you can join the Orb military and receive training to become Astray pilots" she said

"What do you mean Astray pilots" asked Seelnay

"And what is Orb" asked Arisa

"Orb is the country I'm from and I meant you will be trained to pilot an Astray mobile suit which is similar to mine" said Cagalli

Seelnay and Arisa look up at the Strike Rouge and both say "Alright"

"Well now that out of the way I call for that shuttle" said Cagalli putting her helmet back on

Inside the Strike Rouge she contacts Kisaka "Kisaka"

"_What is it Cagalli"_

"Can you send over a shuttle with two Orb uniforms"

"_May I ask why"_

"Well two of the people here who helped us out wanted to come with us and I accepted"

"_Alright I send the shuttle right away"_

"Thanks"

A little while later the shuttle arrived and the pilot handed her the uniforms saying "Here are the uniforms you requested Lady Cagalli"

"Thanks" said Cagalli

She walks over to Seelnay and Arisa saying "Here put these on"

"What are these" asked Seelnay taking the uniform

"These are the uniform for the Orb military and I am not letting you set foot on my ship dressed like that" said Cagalli

"Alright" said Arisa as they walked away to put on the uniforms

They came back and everyone got into the respective machines and launched. On the way back to the Kusanagi Cagalli asked Athrun "Athrun, you know that seed you said you and Kira have"

"Yeah" replied Athrun

"I think I have one too" said Cagalli

"Really, when" asked Athrun

"Well, when I went into the Baron's dining room I saw this amber seed explode in my mind" said Cagalli

"Wow" Athrun said as they arrived back at the Kusanagi and Athrun went over the Eternal

_Kusanagi_

After getting out of her pilot suit, Cagalli took Seelnay and Arisa to find their three best pilots. They found them in the mess hall. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura"

"What do you want Cagalli" asked Asagi

"These two are our new recruits" pointed to Seelnay and Arisa "I want you to give them a brief history of the Cosmic Era and of Orb then give them mobile suit training"

"Alright" said Asagi

_Later on_

"_Are you ready to enter the sord" asked Lafiel_

"_We are ready" replied the Archangel_

"We are too" said Cagalli

"_We are also" replied the Eternal_

"_Let's proceed"_

The communication ship along with the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal entered the sord and proceed to Sufugnof.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to Vampwriter and James Axelrad for your reviews

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel_

"_We are within range of the Sufugnof sord, we should pass though it within a hour"_

"Roger that" said Miriallia

Later on the radar when off in the four ships. "Captain, we have three ships incoming" said Miriallia

"Have Ms. Abriel get behind us and get everyone ready for battle" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Lafiel please get behind us" she said

"_What are you going to do?"_

"We are going to find out if we can fight in Plane Space" said Miriallia

_Communication Ship_

Both Lafiel and Jinto watched at the ships got ready for battle and amazed with all the weapons the Archangel has. "So do you think their weapons will work in Plane Space" asked Jinto

"It depends on what their weapons fire" said Lafiel

Then she takes a look at the radar and notices that one of the enemy ships launched mines.

"One of the ships have launched mines" said Lafiel

_Archangel_

"We have incoming mines" said Miriallia

"Target those mines with the Valiants and FIRE" commanded Murrue

The Valiants shot out three balls of energy that left the Space-Time bubble and headed towards the mines.

"_Mines destroyed"_

"Mines destroyed" said Miriallia

"So it appears energy weapons work in Plane Space" said Murrue

"Target those enemy ships with the Gottfrieds and Lohengrin and prepare to fire" she commanded

_Communication Ship_

"Wow" said Lafiel awed

"What is it Lafiel" asked Jinto

"The energy output of those two ships' weapons is amazing" said Lafiel

"_FIRE"_

"_FIRE"_

"_FIRE"_

Lafiel and Jinto watched amazed as the shots from the Archangel's and Kusanagi's Gottfrieds and Lohengrin along with the Eternal's main cannon were fired and left the Space-Time bubble heading towards their targets. Moments later the three enemy ships disappeared from the radar.

"_Enemy ships destroyed"_

"I will lead us though the sord now before more ships gets here" said Lafiel

"_Do you think we will run into more enemy ships at Sufugnof?"_

"Yes, those ships were most likely patrol ships guarding the sord from any enemy ships" said Lafiel

"_I guess we spent more at the Baron's than we thought"_

"Guess so" said Lafiel

An hour later the four ships passed though the sord. "Imperial Star Forces please respond. This is a communication ship of the patrol ship Gosroth"

"_This is Sufugnof Base Pil Drokrnid. What is your status?"_

"The Patrol ship Gosroth encountered unidentified Space-Time orbs in area Itoum 533. We arrived ahead of it with the Gosroth logbook, a civilian, and three ships that need passage to the Imperial capital. We request instructions" said Lafiel

"_Communication ship, we cannot allow you to enter the base. Proceed on your own"_

"Roger. We will proceed on our own. Good luck" said Lafiel

"_That's a small comfort but may the Empire be victorious"_

_Eternal_

"Lafiel could you please land on the Eternal, I have an idea that might work" said Lacus

"_Alright"_

Kira, Lacus, and Athrun meet Lafiel and Jinto as they get out of the communication ship. Jinto looks around and asks "What happened to the colors of the mobile suits"

"Oh yeah, they're all grey" said Lafiel

"The colors you saw before was their Phase Shift Armor. Phase Shift Armor makes any projectile type attack practically useless while beam weapons can still damage it. That is why they both carry shields for protection against beam weapons. They are grey now because it is inactive" said Athrun

"Interesting" said Lafiel

"Right this way and we can discuss what we are going to do" said Lacus

"Alright" said Lafiel

In the planning room they are sitting around a table talking about what to do. "How long until the enemy ships notice us" asked Lacus

"Not very long, they probably already destroyed the Empire's base here and checking every ship for their allegiance" said Lafiel

"Do you think those three ships we destroyed reported about us before they were destroyed" asked Kira

"No, I think they were pretty surprised about your attack" said Lafiel

"Maybe the idea I have might work then" said Lacus

"What do you have in mind" asked Lafiel

"Well I was thinking right before the enemy ships show up we launch your ship and when they are in range we destroy it. Making them thinks we are on their side and when their guard is down we attack them" said Lacus

"That might work" said Lafiel

"How are we going to get to the capital without a Star Forces ship to vouch for us" asked Athrun

"Star Forces should send a fleet here in a couple of days and one of them could take us to the capital" said Lafiel

"Ok" said Athrun

"So would you like to try it out" asked Lacus

"Sure" said Lafiel

"Me and Athrun will get ready to launch" said Kira leaving with Athrun

"Alright, I will inform the others" said Lacus

"Would you like to accompany me to the bridge" she asked leaving

"Sure" said Lafiel

"Alright" said Jinto

On the bridge Lacus explained her idea to Captain Waltfeld, Cagalli, and Miriallia. "That's crazy enough to work" said Captain Waltfeld

"Enemy ships are almost within visual range" said the CIC operator

"Launch the ship and destroy it when they are in visual range" commanded Lacus

"Roger" the crew said

The communication ship launched out of the Eternal and headed towards the enemy ships. "They are in visual range" said the CIC operator

"FIRE" yelled Captain Waltfeld

The Eternal's main cannon fired and destroyed the communication ship right in front of the enemy ship. "We are receiving a message from the enemy ship" said the CIC operator

Then he started growing and Captain Waltfeld asked "What is it"

"They sound like Blue Cosmos" said the CIC operator

"What did the message say" asked Lacus

"Thanks for purifying the area of the Abh menace" said the CIC operator

"That's sounds like Blue Cosmos alright" said Captain Waltfeld

"What's Blue Cosmos" asked Lafiel

"They are a racist group controlling one side of the war to eradicate the other" said Captain Waltfeld

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world" he added

"That does sound like something the United Mankind would say" said Lafiel

"The enemy ships have passed us and are in a perfect position for us to attack" said the CIC operator

"Right then, launch the mobile suits and get the ships ready for battle" commanded Captain Waltfeld

"Roger" said the crew

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge launching"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching"

"METEORs lift off"

After the METEORs connected with the Freedom and Justice Lacus commanded "Commence your attack after the ships' first attack"

"Roger" said the pilots

The Archangel fires its Lohengrin, Gottfrieds, Valiants, and launches its Corinthos missiles along with the Kusanagi's Lohengrin and Gottfrieds and the Eternal's main cannon and assortment of missiles. All of the weapons hit the surprised ships destroying a fourth of them.

Then the mobile suits sprang into action with the Freedom and Justice activating the METEORs beam swords and started slashing away at the enemy ships while the Buster combined its rifles to form Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle and started shooting at the bridges of the ships. The Strike Rouge stayed behind and protected the Buster from any enemy attack.

By the time the remaining ships finished turning around to face them, the three ships fired another volley destroying what was left of the enemy fleet.

"Is that all of them" asked Kira

"Yeah for the ones sent to conquer this planet" said Lafiel

"You mean there's more" said Athrun

"The rest of the fleet is probably in Plane Space and should be taken care of when an Abh fleet arrives" said Lafiel

"How long until then" asked Cagalli

"Probably about a week" said Lafiel

"What are we suppose to do until then" asked Dearka

"Just wait I guess" said Lafiel

After all the mobile suits returned Lacus showed Lafiel and Jinto to their room. "Here is where you can stay until we reach the capital" said Lacus

"Thank you very much" said Lafiel

They walked and looked around with Jinto saying "Nice room"

"It reminds me of me room on the Gosroth" said Lafiel with a sad look on her face

"I sure everyone on the Gosroth is fine" said Jinto

"I suppose you are right" said Lafiel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to TenWings and James Axelrad for your reviews.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A week later_

_Eternal_

"A fleet of ships have just appeared on radar" said the CIC operator

"Have Lafiel report to the bridge immediately" said Lacus

"Yes ma'am" said the CIC operator

"Lafiel please report to the bridge, the Abh fleet has arrived" said the CIC operator over the intercom

Just as Lafiel got to the bridge they receive a communication from the Abh fleet. _"This is Rear Admiral Spoor of the Futune patrol fleet, identify yourselves or be destroyed"_

"_Why did it have to be her" thought Lafiel_

"This Pilot Trainee Abriel, the Gosroth was escorting these ships to the capital when we ran into enemy ships and we were sent ahead" said Lafiel

"_Alright, I guess I have to lead you to the capital then. Can you inform me what happened to the enemy fleet stationed around this planet?"_

"They destroyed it" said Lafiel

"_How did three ships destroy an entire fleet?"_

"They had the element of surprise and machines that are very powerful" said Lafiel

"_I guess I will take you to the capital now"_

"Thank you" said Lafiel

"_Ha, she didn't get anything on me this time" thought Lafiel_

_Futune_

"_Ahh, I didn't get any dirt on her" thought Spoor_

_Lakfakalle_

They arrived at the capital and the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal docked where they were brought before the Empress. Kira and Miriallia in their Earth forces uniform, Athrun and Dearka in their Zaft red uniform, Cagalli in her Orb supreme commander uniform, and Lacus in the outfit she wears when commanding the Eternal.

"Welcome to Lakfakalle. I am Empress Ramaj of the Abh Empire. From the report I received, it said that you six are looking for a way home" said Ramaj

"Yes your majesty" said Lacus

"It also said you took care on an enemy fleet that invaded Sufugnof" said Ramaj

"We really only took care of the fleet that was orbiting the planet" said Kira

"But still, that is a impressive feat to destroy an entire fleet with just three ships" said Ramaj

"Thank you your majesty" said Athrun

"Unfortunately we do not have a way for you to get home" said Ramaj

They all looked down when she said this. "But I can give you free passage about the empire for you to look for a way home" said Ramaj

They each were handed an insignia. "Just show this to any Star Forces ship that stops you to show you have my permission to move about the empire freely" said Ramaj

"Thank you for this your majesty" said Lacus

"I wish you luck on your journey" said Ramaj

Outside the throne room they ran into Lafiel. "How did it go" asked Lafiel

"She wasn't able to help us but said we can look around the empire for an answer" said Lacus

"Well I hope you find it" said Lafiel

"Thank you" said Lacus

"Oh yeah, my father said he wanted you to join us for dinner tonight before you left" said Lafiel

"Tell him thank you and want time should we meet you" said Athrun

"My father will send someone for you at 7:00" said Lafiel

"Alright then" said Athrun

"See you later" said Lafiel

"This means I have to wear a dress doesn't it" asked Cagalli

"Yep" said Athrun

"You don't have to sound so happy about it Athrun" said Cagalli

"I always wanted to see what you look like in a dress" said Athrun

"But I don't have any" said Cagalli

"Yes you do" said Kira

"What do you mean" asked Cagalli

"You still have the one Captain Waltfeld gave you on the Archangel" said Kira

"_Damn it forgot about that one" thought Cagalli_

"I remember you looked real nice in it too" said Kira

"Fine, I'll go get it" said Cagalli stomping off

"Oh yeah, I remember that dress. I think that is the only time I saw her wearing one" said Miriallia

_Some time later_

Kira, Athrun, and Dearka were dressed in suits they were able to find. Lacus was dressed in a baby blue dress with the bottom shaped with four 'V's. It goes up to her chest and has a neck collar the same color along with sleeves that go up two-thirds of her arm. Cagalli is wearing a green dress with a gold necklace. Miriallia is wearing an orange dress.

"You look real nice in that dress Cagalli" said Athrun

"Thank you" said Cagalli blushing a little

A lady came up and asked "Are you Master Debeusec guests"

"Yes" said Athrun

"Follow me please" said the lady

They followed her down some hallways until they came to a pair of double doors. "He is inside. Please go on in" said the lady

"Thank you" said Athrun

They went inside and sat down at an ornate dining table and were greeted by Lafiel's father. "I'm so glad you decided to join us for dinner tonight" said Debeusec

"Thank you for inviting us" said Lacus

They had a nice quiet dinner and when it was over they got saying "Thank you for inviting us to dinner tonight" said Cagalli

"It was my pleasure, I wish you luck on your journey" said Debeusec

"Thank you" said Kira

They left the dining room and made their way back to their ships. Once everyone was ready they undocked from Lakfakalle and started on their journey only to disappear again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this one is short. But this is the end of Crest of the stars. Next they will go to Banner of the Stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars

Thanks to Deathzealot and James Axelrad for your reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eternal_

Everyone woke up and Lacus said "It happened again"

"Where are we this time" she asked

"The radar shows many Abh ships" said the CIC operator

"It appears to be a base of some sort" said Andrew

"Maybe Lafiel is on this base somewhere and we could talk to her about where we are" said Lacus

"I will contact the base straight away ma'am" said the CIC operator

While they were trying to contact the base, Lacus took out the insignia the Empress gave her and put it on her clothes.

"_This is Dakul military base"_

"_How did Lafiel say to say her name" thought Lacus_

"_Oh, yeah" she thought_

"I would like to speak to Abriel Nei Dobrusk Viscountess Paryunu Lafiel" said Lacus

"_One moment please"_

_Basroil_

"Captain we have a communication coming though from headquarters" said Ekuryua

"Put it though" said Lafiel

"_Deca-Commander Abriel, there is someone from her majesty, the Empress, here to see you"_

"Thank you" said Lafiel

"Patch it though Second Aviator Ekuryua" she said

"Yes captain" said Ekuryua

Lacus came on the main screen and the other officers look at her and thought _"How can she be from the Empress, she is not even an Abh"_

"_Hello Lafiel"_

"Lacus what are you doing here? I thought you already left and went home" said Lafiel

"_Well the same thing happened this time that happened last time. When we woke up, we were here. So could you tell us where we are now?"_

"Well it has been three years since you left. Right now we are at a military base awaiting our next orders" said Lafiel

"_This just gets more confusing. To us we just left Lakfakalle. Thank you for the information"_

"Why don't you have your ships park near ours" said Lafiel

"_Alright, thank you"_

The communication turned off and Samson asked "You know her captain"

"Yes, she is a good friend of mine" said Lafiel

"But why do she have the insignia of the Empress" asked Sobaash

"Well, their ships along with their machines helped stop the invasion of Sufugnof. So thank them for their help she gave them free access around the empire to search for a way home. But they just disappeared when they left Lakfakalle" said Lafiel

The Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal pulled up near the Basroil as the officers looked out at them. "Those are some strange looking ships" said Sobaash

"Those ships don't look like much to me" said Samson

"Well those ships' true power is in the machines they carry" said Lafiel

"What are these machines exactly" asked Samson

"Well, they are really hard to describe. You really have to see them for yourself" said Lafiel

_Some time later_

Jinto was lying on his bed when Ekuryua called in "Supply Officer Lin"

"Yes" asked Jinto

"There is an incoming communication for you" said Ekuryua

"That's strange, from who" asked Jinto

"From Hecto-Commander Atosuryua, I will put it though now" said Ekuryua

"What" screamed Jinto

"_Greetings Supply Officer Lin"_

"Good morning Hecto-Commander Atosuryua" said Jinto

"_There's no need to be so formal. I am calling on a personal matter"_

"_I want to invite you and Deca-Commander Abriel to dinner"_

"_I have made reservations at Mitsugoiwa"_

"You're inviting us" asked Jinto

"_Tomorrow is my brother's birthday. I would like to celebrate with those who had a connection to him"_

"A connection" asked Jinto

"_Would you like me to spend it alone?"_

"No" said Jinto quickly

"_Well then I want you to pass on my invitation to Deca-Commander Abriel. I also heard those three ships that were with you are here. I would like from them to come as well"_

"You want them to come as well" asked Jinto

"_Yes, they were there with my brother as well"_

"Alright, I will pass it on" said Jinto

"_But I don't think Lafiel or the others will come" thought Jinto_

"_I know even if she doesn't come, you and your friends will right"_

"Well…" started Jinto

"_I would hate to cancel the reservations after all the trouble I went though to get them"_

"Alright, I'll come" said Jinto

She just smiled and the communication turned off. _"How do I get myself into stuff like this" Jinto thought_

Jinto went down to the captain's quarters and went inside. "Lafiel" asked Jinto when he got inside

"What is it Jinto" asked Lafiel

"Well Hecto-Commander Atosuryua invited us to dinner to celebrate her brother's birthday" said Jinto

"Alright" said Lafiel

"You are going to go" asked Jinto

"But of course, it is important to celebrate someone's birthday" said Lafiel

"She also said she wanted Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, and Miriallia to come as well" said Jinto

"I can see why Athrun and Cagalli, but why the other four" asked Lafiel

"I don't think she knows what really happened. Just that they were there, so she wants them to come" said Jinto

"Alright, I will go inform them" said Lafiel

Jinto left and Lafiel contacted the Eternal first. "Eternal please come in"

"_Yes"_

"I would like to speak to Lacus, Kira, and Athrun please" said Lafiel

"_One moment"_

"_What is Lafiel?_

"Our unit commander who is also the younger sister of Baron Febdash invited us to dinner to celebrate his birthday" said Lafiel

"_Why does she want me and Kira? Only Athrun and Cagalli went"_

"She just knows that you were there, so she thought you all met him" said Lafiel

"_Alright we will come. Do you want us to tell Cagalli, Dearka, and Miriallia to come as well?"_

"Yes" said Lafiel

"_Alright then, we will tell them"_

"Thank you" said Lafiel

"_Well, that takes care of that" thought Lafiel_

_Eternal_

"Cagalli isn't going to like this. She is going to have to wear a dress again" said Kira

"Plus, she really hates that guy" said Athrun

"Why would she hate him that much" asked Lacus

"Because of what his vassals were wearing" said Athrun

"It couldn't have been that bad" said Kira

"She went SEED when she met him" said Athrun

"Wow, that is bad" said Kira

"But it's just dinner, I'm sure she will understand" said Lacus

"Alright, but you call her Athrun" said Kira

"Why me, you're her brother" said Athrun

"But she likes you more" said Kira

"Besides, your suppose to be her bodyguard while we're here" he said

"Fine, I go call her" said Athrun

"We'll call Dearka and Miriallia" said Lacus

"Contact the Archangel" she said as Athrun left

"Yes ma'am" said the CIC operator

"_Yes what is it?"_

"Miriallia, Lafiel's commander invited us to dinner to celebrate her brother's birthday" said Lacus

"_So why us"_

"Her brother was the baron" said Lacus

"_Why us? Only Athrun and Cagalli met him"_

"Well she thought since we were all there, we all met him" said Lacus

"_Alright I will go tell Dearka"_

"Thank you" said Lacus

Athrun called Cagalli. "Cagalli" said Athrun

"_What is it Athrun?"_

"Well Lafiel's commander invited us to dinner to celebrate her brother's birthday" said Athrun

"_So why invite us?"_

"Well, her brother was the baron" said Athrun quickly

"_WHAT"_

"_Why would she invite the people who killed him to dinner to celebrate his birthday!?"_

"I don't know, that is all Lafiel told us" said Athrun

"_Well, I am not going"_

"You have to" said Athrun

"_I don't have to do anything I don't want to"_

"Cagalli remember where we are. If you turn this down, who knows what she will do" said Athrun

"_Alright I will go to the stupid dinner. But I will not like it"_

"I look forward to seeing you in a dress again" said Athrun

"_ATHRUN"_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars

Thanks to James Axelrad for the review

_

* * *

Basroil_

Standing on the bridge was Samson, Sobaash, and Ekuryua. "Why are we here instead of seeing the Captain off" asked Samson

"The Captain said we would be able to see those machines she was talking about" said Sobaash

"But I thought they were for fighting? So why would they use them to go to a dinner" asked Samson

"I don't know, that was all she told me" said Sobaash

They saw outside the ship that the three ships were opening up. The pink one opened in the middle with tracks extending out. Then shot out a humanoid machine with blue wings carrying a rifle and a shield followed by a red machine with a backpack also carrying a rifle and a shield. A hatch opened on the blue one where the top and bottom met where a light red machine shot out carrying a rifle and a shield. The top of one of the legs of the last ship opened up and out shot a green and red machine with two big guns on its back.

"Wow" said Samson

"I can see how those machines would be effective given their size and mobility they appear to have" said Sobaash

On board the Cilique, Lafiel contacted the others. "Can you read me" asked Lafiel

"_Yes"_

"Good, please follow me to the restaurant" said Lafiel

The four Gundams followed the Cilique towards the restaurant. Once they reach the restaurant they heard over the comm. _"Welcome to Mitsugoiwa"_

"_Please identify yourselves"_

"First Princess Abriel Nei Dobrusk Viscountess Paryunu Lafiel"

"Count Jinto Lin Syune Rock Hyde"

"The four machines behind us are our guests" said Lafiel

"We were invited by Hecto-Commander Atosuryua" she said

"_That has been confirmed"_

"_Please proceed to dock sixteen"_

"_Please tell your guests to proceed to docks twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen"_

"Thank you" said Lafiel

"Kira, Lacus, head to dock twelve" she said

"_Yes"_

"Athrun, head to dock thirteen" said Lafiel

"_Right"_

"Cagalli, head to dock fourteen" said Lafiel

"_On it"_

"Dearka, Miriallia, head to dock fifteen" said Lafiel

"_Got it"_

They all landed at their respective docks with the Gundams kneeling to fit. They all met up in the lobby and were shown to their dining room. Along the way Dearka said "I can't believe they have a restaurant this nice on a military base"

"This place is sometimes used for the visiting heads of planetary nations" said Lafiel

"But on a military base" exclaimed Dearka

After Dearka's exclamation they reached their dining room and were shown in. Inside one of the attendants took Lafiel's shawl as Atosuryua walked up to them. One thought went though the guests mind _"What is she wearing"_

Then they looked at Lafiel and thought _"And what is she wearing too"_

"Thank you for inviting us" said Lafiel

"It was good of you to come here to honor my late brother. I thank you on his behalf" said Atosuryua

"And these must be your friends from those strange ships that arrived" she said

"Yes we are. Thank you for inviting us" said Lacus

"Could you please introduce yourselves" asked Atosuryua

"Kira Yamato"

"Lacus Clyne"

"Athrun Zala"

"Cagalli Yula Athha"

"Dearka Elsman"

"Miriallia Haw"

"A pleasure to meet you" said Atosuryua leading them over to the table

They all sat down had a glass of wine that Atosuryua toasted to her brother that Cagalli drank too, begrudgingly. When the main course was brought out Cagalli said "This is the food that servant I knocked out was carrying"

"We found menu he used and used it for tonight's dinner" said Atosuryua

"_Great now I have to eat this stuff" thought Cagalli_

"But what do you mean knocked out" she asked

"Well, when Lafiel and Jinto were taking longer than expected, we sent Athrun and Cagalli to find out what happened" said Lacus

"When we got there, I went to find Lafiel and Athrun went to find Jinto" said Cagalli

"I found Lafiel in a dining room with your brother who was waiting for the main course that the servant I knocked out was carrying. So I grabbed Lafiel and threw a smoke grenade to cover our escape" she explained

"When we left the dock he started attacking us, so Athrun cut his ship in half with his mobile suit's beam sword" she finished

"Well that explains why we found his ship like that" said Atosuryua

"Is the reason you came in those machines because you think this is a way to get back at you for my brother's death" she asked

"Because it isn't, despite our short history we are a proud family" she answered

"That isn't the reason" said Lacus

"_It is for me" thought Cagalli_

"We brought them so we can be ready for any sort of emergency" said Lacus

"Even thou this is a very nice restaurant, we are still on a military base and have to be ready" she said

After they finished dinner they all returned to respective machines and proceed back to their ships. On the way back to the Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal they had an interesting conversation about the dinner they had. "What was up with the dresses they were wearing" asked Dearka

"I know, if the commander's dress was any lower she would have been topless" said Cagalli

"It appears that Abh fashion consist of too many or too little clothes" said Miriallia

"Did you see the way Lafiel's dress was cut" asked Lacus

"_You just had to get them started Dearka" thought Kira and Athrun_

A few days later Lafiel was in a meeting with the rest of her squadron about their next mission. "The enemy's main force is proceeding to try to reclaim the Aptic Gate. It is the fleet's mission to hold them off for Seventy-Two hours until the main fleet arrives" said Atosuryua

"Until the main fleet arrives we will have to deal with an enemy that outnumbers us tenfold" she continued

"Our mission is clear, destroy the enemy, and let none of them live" she finished

"Deca-Commander Abriel, I trust for you to inform your friends under your command about the situation and have them prepare for battle" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Lafiel

"Good, bring it in now please" said Atosuryua

A bottle of wine and six glasses were brought in and she poured it into the glasses and handed them to her squadron and said "Leave half in your glass"

"When you all come back alive we will finish them" she said

"Cheers" they all said

When Lafiel got back to the bridge of the Basroil she commanded "Second Aviator Ekuryua please contact the Eternal"

"Yes captain" said Ekuryua

"_What is it Lafiel"_

"We have received our orders. The enemy's main fleet will be heading here to reclaim the system and we are to hold them off for seventy-two hours until our main fleet arrives" said Lafiel

"_Do you know the size of the enemy fleet and when they will arrive?"_

"We only know that they outnumber us tenfold and won't know the when they will get here until they are closer" said Lafiel

"_I will inform the others"_

_Eternal_

"Inform the other ships of the situation and have the pilots report to the briefing room" said Lacus leaving

"Yes ma'am" said the CIC operator

_Across the three ships_

"The ship is going to Condition Yellow, all pilots to the briefing room. I repeat we are going to Condition Yellow, all pilots to the briefing room"

_Kusanagi_

In the briefing room, Cagalli was briefing all the M1 pilots. "Here is what we are facing in the upcoming battle" said Cagalli

Up on the screen came a United Mankind Assault ship. "Now, according to how they fight, they will send in mines first" she continued

The screen changes to show a mine. "You should treat these just like missiles and destroy them from a distance" she finished

"The plan we are using is to split up the force. Half will defend our ships and the other half will defend Lafiel's and her squadron with precedence on Lafiel's ship" she said

"To command the force protecting our ships is Asagi, Juri, and Mayura. To command the force protecting the Abh ships is Seelnay and Arisa. The reason being they have the most experience dealing with the Abh so we won't get embarrassed or killed by misunderstanding what they say or do" she said

"Is that clear" she commanded

"Yes ma'am" said the M1 pilots

"Good, move out" Cagalli commanded

In the pilot changing room Seelnay was talking to her friend/teacher about her worries about the upcoming battle. "I don't think it was such a good idea for me and Arisa to be in charge of half of the force considering it's our first battle" said Seelnay

"But what Cagalli said was right. Your half will be dealing with the Abh and you two are the best for that" said Juri

"Besides this battle will probably be easier since we only have to deal with ships and not mobile suits" said Asagi

"And whenever we find a way back home I'm sure you both will be ready to fight them as well" said Mayura

_Some time later_

With thirty minutes to go, the Admiral's Battle plan was complete. All of the fleet's mines have been placed surrounding the sord.

_Basroil_

"Contact the ships and tell them the enemy fleet will be here in seven minutes" said Lafiel

"Yes captain" said Ekuryua

_Across the three ships_

"Condition Red, all pilots to your machines and prepare to launch, I repeat we are at Condition Red, all pilots prepare to launch"

"Kira Yamato, Freedom launching"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge launching"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching"

"METEORs lift off"

The Freedom and Justice linked with the METEORs and took off with the Strike Rouge and Buster to join the front line. As the M1s broke off to their assigned duties, Seelnay contacted the Basroil to let them know their intentions.

_Basroil_

"Captain, we have a communication with one of the machines" said Ekuryua

"Put it onscreen" said Lafiel

"_We will protect the best we can Feia" said Seelnay saluting_

"Wasn't that…" started Jinto

"Yeah it was" said Lafiel


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars

Thanks to Infinite Freedom, nuku nuku6, and Knightwolf1875 for your reviews.

* * *

Just as all four machines reached the frontline all the mines were launched into the sord. A little while later enemy mines came flying out of the sord. They all locked onto as many as they could and fired. An array of beams and missiles flew towards the mines and took out a good chuck of them. The assault ships that formed the front line took out the rest along with the M1s with Lafiel. "Well that was easy" said Dearka

"_Prepare for second wave" they heard Seelnay say over the radio_

This wave was systematically destroyed like the first one. _"Third wave"_

This wave was destroyed just as easily as the first two. "That was boring" said Cagalli

"It was like glorified target practice" said Dearka

With the M1s flying along side with Basroil they just past some debris when the M1s' radars went off. "What" shouted out one of the pilots who had his shield arm destroy by a mine fragment?

There were shouts and screams coming from all the pilots as they tried to defend themselves from the mine fragments with most getting their arms or legs destroyed but with no casualties. Seelnay and Arisa were having an easier time being the closest to the Basroil and any fragments they missed were taking care of by them. _"What's going on over there" asked Cagalli hearing all the screams_

"We're being attacked by fragments from the debris the mines left behind" said Seelnay

"_Damn it, what's the damage" asked Cagalli_

"Most of the units have been hit but no casualties" said Seelnay

"_Return to Kusanagi immediately" commanded Cagalli_

"Yes ma'am" said Seelnay

"All mobile suits retreat" commanded Arisa to their forces

"_Cagalli we have been ordered to retreat. The patrol ships will handle this problem" said Lafiel_

"Alright" said Cagalli

As they flew back Cagalli asked "Did you lose any ships in that attack"

"_No your machines took the brunt of that attack" said Lafiel_

Back at the military base on the Kusanagi in the briefing room they were hearing Chief Simmons report. "Mostly all of the M1s that were with the Abh ships were damaged. The only ones to escape damage were the ones that were the closest to the ships themselves" said Erica

"Luckily there were no casualties since the only parts that were damaged were the legs and arms. The legs were destroyed when they tried to fly out of the way. On the arms they only lost either their shield arm or their rifle arm. The shield arm was destroyed when they tried to defend themselves with it. The rifle arm was destroyed when they fired their rifles too close to the fragments which damaged the rifle which caused the arm to become damaged" she continued

"It's going to take a while to repair all the damage but luckily we been told to stay back until the enemy sends their ships though the sord. So hopefully we will have enough time to fully repair all of them" she finished

"What exactly happened" asked Athrun

"After talking with the pilots about it and watching the footage recorded by M1s I come to a conclusion about what happen" said Erica

"What happened was similar to a tactic that the Dominion used when we first fought them" she said

"You mean when she set those missiles behind the debris to go after us when we past them" said Murrue

"Yes" said Erica

"They probably had a second set of warheads stored in the mines that was set to activate after the mine itself was destroyed. Then when an enemy went near them they fired at them" she said

"What can we do about it" asked Kira

"We should let the Abh handle it and focus on repairing our mobile suits and resting until we are needed. We are going to be facing ships next and need to be ready" said Erica

_20 hours later_

All of the M1s have been repaired and they have received information about how to detect the enemy's new weapons and the ships they will be facing off against. In the Kusanagi briefing room Cagalli was going over the new information. "We have received a way to detect the enemy's new weapon that has already been entered into all the mobile suits" said Cagalli to all the M1 pilots

"We have also received more detailed information about the ships we will be facing" she said with the screen next to her showing a United Mankind assault ship

"The best place to target them is the four long tubes at the bottom of the ship. A thing to look out for is the ship's main cannon. It comes out of the nose of the ship. If you can shoot it before it is fully charged to at least disable it" she explained pointing to each part as she talked about them

"Now they will attack in squadrons. So our best bet is to attack one at a time, preferably different ones than the Abh are attacking" she said

"Seelnay, Arisa I want you to keep a line open to Lafiel so you can know what ships they are attacking to better coordinate with them" she commanded

"Yes ma'am" said Seelnay and Arisa

All the mobile suits launched and the ships got prepared for battle as well. All of the Abh ships watched as all of the Triple Alliance's weapons came online. They watched as two bug guns came out of the top of the two legs of the white ship along with two long cannons coming out of the side. Two big guns came out of the top and bottom of the blue ship while one long cannon came out of the middle of the pink one.

"_Here they come"_

They saw multiple ships leaving the sord. "Let's split up and each takes a squadron. The M1s with Lafiel will take care of the ones they attack, the ships and their M1s will attack one, I and Kira will each attack one, and Cagalli and Dearka will attack one" said Athrun

"_Alright"_

With the Basroil's M1s Seelnay heard the plan on the radio _"Six enemy ships ahead. Concentrate fire on enemy six first. Then enemy one will be next"_

"Target enemy two first then five, three, and four" commanded Arisa

Enemy six was destroyed along with enemy two. _"Enemy two has been destroyed"_

"_So those machines are very useful after all" thought Atosuryua_

"_Enemy one is retreating towards the sord"_

"_Enemy five has been destroyed"_

Then enemy one, three, and four aim their cannons at the Basroil. _"Oh no you don't" thought Seelnay_

"All units target the enemy's main cannons" commanded Seelnay

All the M1s fired at the enemy's main cannons and hit them just as they finished charging up. The cannons blew off half of the ships and were finished off by the Abh assault ships. _"Enemy squadron destroyed"_

The Freedom and Justice were cutting though the ships with ease with the METEOR's long beam sabers. The Buster combined its guns to form its hyper sniper rifle and was shooting ships left and right while the Strike Rouge protected it. The Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal fired upon any ships that came within range while its M1 escort fired at any they missed and got too close.

On board the defense fleet flagship Admiral Bebaus asked for an update on the battle. "How is the battle going" asked Admiral Bebaus

"Much better than expected sir" said one of the bridge officers

"How so" asked Bebaus

"It's thanks to those strange ships and machines with the First Assault Unit of the 1058th Battalion" said the same officer

"How does this increase our chances" asked Bebaus

"We now have a high probability that the enemy fleet will either be destroyed or have retreated by the time the our Main fleet gets here" said the officer

By the time the Abh main fleet did arrive the enemy fleet was practically destroyed. The few ships that did survive quickly fled once the main fleet arrived. "Hmm, it appears we weren't needed after all" said Supreme Fleet Commander Abriel on board his flagship

"Yes it's thanks to those ships and machines under the command of the Feia Bel" said Chief of Staff Kenesh

Shortly after that the Aptic star system surrendered to the Abh Empire. Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, and Miriallia attended the treaty signing where they talked to Lafiel after it was over. "So what are you going to do now" asked Cagalli

"Well I going to be stuck here until they pick someone to be the Seimei Sosu" said Lafiel

"Well it was nice seeing you again Lafiel but we need to get going to finding a way home" said Lacus

"Alright, bye" said Lafiel as they walked away

On the way out they ran into Admiral Bebaus. "Ahh, you must be the ones that piloted those machines that helped us" said Bebaus

"Yes sir" said Athrun

"Well thanks to you we did much better in that battle than we thought we did. We thought we would have just hang on enough for the Main fleet to arrive here" said Bebaus

"We're glad we could be of help. But we must be going" said Kira

"Of course" said Bebaus

They all returned to their ships and left. Once they were out of sight from the military base they disappeared.

* * *

That is the end of Banner of the Stars I. Next is Banner of the Stars II.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars II

Thanks to Infinite Freedom and graytail for your reviews.

* * *

The Basroil along with four supply ships exited the sord into the Lobnas system. "Establish a comm. link with the Isazu and plot our course and orbit for the second planet of the Lobnas system" said Lafiel

"Yes Manowas" said Sobaash

As they approach the planet their radar went off. "What is it" asked Lafiel

"We are detecting three ships approaching the planet" said Ekuryua

"Are they hostile" asked Lafiel

"No, their patterns match that of the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal" said Ekuryua

"There're here too" asked Jinto

"Looks like this mission won't so routine and boring after all" said Samson

"What do you mean by that" asked Lafiel

"Well the last time they showed up, the enemy unveiled their new weapon. So if they are here again that probably means something big is going to happen here" said Samson

"You might be right" said Lafiel

"Contact them immediately" she commanded

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

On board the Eternal Lacus and the rest of the bridge crew just woke up from their latest trip. "Where are we" asked Lacus

"Don't know" said Andrew

"Commander we are being hailed" said the CIC operator

"By who" asked Andrew?

"The Basroil" said the CIC operator

"We're still in the Abh Empire" said Lacus sighing

"Put it though" said Andrew

Lafiel's face showed up on the main screen. _"I see you are still here" said Lafiel_

"Yep, could you tell us where we are" asked Andrew

"_We are in orbit of the second planet in the Lobnas system" said Lafiel_

"_This system has been recently conquered and we have been ordered to deliver supplies and I act as Kufalia for the time being" she continued_

"_We were just about to contact the planet when you showed up" she finished_

"Alright" said Andrew

"Do you need any help" asked Lacus

"_Not right now but we might need some later" said Lafiel_

"Alright just call if you need us" said Lacus

Back on the Basroil Lafiel said "Now that we have that straighten out please contact the seimei sosu"

"It's too late for that they have already contacted us, but I am receiving four transmissions" said Ekuryua

"Put the one from the seimei sosu though" said Lafiel

"They all claim to be from the seimei sosu" said Ekuryua

"Can't we just open all four of them at once" asked Jinto

"I can't listen to four people at once" said Lafiel

"Well I would like to try" said Jinto

"Go ahead" said Lafiel

"Rinyul Ekuryua put all four transmissions on screen" Jinto commanded

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua sarcastically

Four people appeared on the screen. "I am the Roy Kufalia Dril Hydal and with me is the Kufalia Feiabel Paryun" said Jinto

The man on the top right who had dark hair and wearing a suit said _"I'm the Administrative Director of this system"_

The man on the top left who had lighter hair that the first and a blue shirt said _"As the official representative of this system I welcome you"_

The woman on the bottom right had red hair and a white tank top said _"My requests are extremely simple"_

The man on the bottom left had black hair, a scar over his right closed eye and a dark shirt with the sleeves torn off said _"I'm the only man you need to talk to"_

But there was a slight problem with this since they all said it at the same time. They continued all talking at once until Jinto yell "Will you all please be quiet"

All four of them quieted down as Jinto explained in a normal tone of voice "Let me explain that we have all four of your transmissions on at the same time"

"_Why would you do that" asked the man on the top right_

"We thought it would be the best way figure out what is going on" said Jinto

"I hope so" said Lafiel

"Now I want you to tell me who you are and the position you hold one at a time" said Jinto

"_I'm Geol Meideen, the director of Lobnas II. Since it has fallen to the Empire I'm the one who can best serve the people's interests" said the man on the top right_

"_My name is Yuri Dokufu. I'm the Prime Minister of the Lobnas system" said the man on the top left_

"What" asked Jinto?

"But that contradicts what the first guy just said" he said

"_I was voted in though a free and fair election unlike other people who were appointed here by a government that is no longer in control" said Dokufu_

"_You only started claiming to be Prime Minister three hours ago. That hardly qualifies you to be an elected official" said Meideen_

"_You are free to look at the votes yourself" said Dokufu_

"_Only your friends were allowed to vote" shouted Meideen_

"_Your name was on ballot too" said Dokufu_

"_And only given to your friends" shouted Meideen_

"_My name is Lala Shangal and I'm the real elected Prime Minister" said the woman on the bottom right interrupting the first two men's argument_

"_I'm Mackay Angusson. I'm the strongest, so I'm in charge" said the man on the bottom left_

"Looks like you don't know who really is in charge" said Jinto

"So we will give you some time to figure it out" he said

"_We don't have time to do that" shouted Meideen_

"_We need the supplies now and I'm the only one that can get them distributed equally" he said_

"_That's not true. We are friends with everyone one here" said Dokufu_

"_Ha, you can't trust men to do anything right" said Shangal_

"_A bureaucrat, a coward, and a woman, they have no right to take control" said Angusson_

"_Maybe you don't understand the situation here. This is a prison" said Meideen_

"_Not anymore since you liberated us" said Dokufu_

"_Nothing has changed. You are still criminals and we are still your guards" shouted Meideen_

"Shut off all transmissions" commanded Jinto

The screen went blank as Samson commented "I think we know why they are here now"

"What do you suggest we do now Alm Rodail Sobaash" asked Lafiel

"Well the closest one to a Prime Minster would be Meideen who's the prison warden" said Sobaash

"He is the right but boring choice" said Samson

"Boring" yelled Lafiel

"Excuse me if I don't make decisions just to make your lives more interesting" she said

"Rinyul Ekuryua open up a transmission with the Administrative Director" she commanded

"Him" asked Ekuryua

"Yes him" said Lafiel

Meideen reappeared on the screen. "I hereby recognize you as the Sef Sosu" said Lafiel

"_As you should" said Meideen_

"Because of the situation we will skip the ceremony. So if you accept me as your Kufalia we will have satisfied all necessary protocols" said Lafiel

"_I accept" said Meideen_

"Good, now tell us where we can drop off the supplies" said Lafiel

"_There is a more urgent matter at hand" said Meideen_

"More than supplies" asked Jinto

"But I thought you needed them right away" he added

"_We do but this is more urgent" said Meideen_

"What is it" asked Lafiel

"_We used to depend on the army stationed here to control the prisoners. But they were all killed when we were invaded and we don't have enough guards to properly control all the prisoners now" said Meideen_

"We might be able to provide some military support" said Lafiel

"_Enough for a ground battle" asked Meideen_

"The prisoners are armed" asked Jinto shocked

"_They are forbidden from having weapons but somehow many of them do" said Meideen_

"If there is an uprising we will simply stop giving you supplies" said Lafiel

"Or we might just blow away your atmosphere" she added with a smirk

"_Blow away our atmosphere! Isn't that an a little extreme" shouted Meideen_

"We don't really care what happens down there as long as the uprising is defeated" said Lafiel

"But we will only use it as a last resort. So you better come up with a response plan so it won't come to that" said Jinto

"_I will get right on that" said Meideen as he disappeared_

"Contact the Eternal and inform them of the situation" commanded Lafiel

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

"Do you want to take up their offer of help as well" she asked

"Yes ask for someone good with diplomacy to come with us along with someone to guard them" said Lafiel

"Yes ma'am" said Ekuryua

On board the Eternal Kira and Athrun had joined Lacus on the bridge as the transmission from the Basroil came though. "We have a transmission from the Basroil" said the CIC operator

"Put it though" said Lacus

Ekuryua appeared on the screen and started talking. _"We have been given an overview of the situation. This planet was used as a prison by the United Mankind" said Ekuryua_

"They use entire planets just for prisons" shouted Kira

"_Yes" Ekuryua answered_

"_We would like to accept your offer of help in needing someone to help with negotiations. Without the United Mankind army here the prisons might revolt but we are hoping it doesn't come to that. In the case it does someone should come along with them to guard them" she continued_

"We will send Lacus to help with the negotiations along with Kira to guard her in the Freedom" said Andrew

"_Alright then" said Ekuryua_

After the transmission was turned off Kira asked "Are you sure I'm the best choice? Wouldn't Athrun be a better choice?"

"You will do fine Kira. You are as good of a shot as I am" said Athrun

"I know you will do just fine if I need you to protect me" said Lacus

"Alright I'll go" said Kira as he left the bridge to get ready

Back on the Basroil Ekuryua announced the decision. "Lacus and Kira will be accompany us in the Freedom" said Ekuryua

"Maybe those prisoners will think twice about revolting if they see one of those machines" said Samson

"Why don't you get ready for your departure Jinto" said Lafiel

"Alright" said Jinto as he got and left to get ready


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars II

Thanks to Vampwriter, Infinite Freedom, and Blacksword Zero for your reviews.

* * *

The Freedom launched from the Eternal and headed towards the Basroil. On the bridge of the Basroil Ekuryua said "We have received a transmission from the Freedom asking where to go"

"Tell them to follow the ship that the Cilique goes to" said Lafiel

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

The Freedom received the message and followed the Cilique towards one of the Isazu. As the Isazu was preparing for reentry, the Salel asked "What is that machine following us Roy Kufalia"

"It's a Gundam that belongs to our allies. Its pilot is carrying someone to help us with the negotiations" said Jinto

"Are these the same allies that helped with the defense of Aptic" asked the Salel

"Yes" said Jinto

The Isazu broke though the atmosphere and landed in the water creating a huge splash. The Freedom came down and stopped right next to it above the water. The Isazu then docked at the port as the Freedom landed next to it. Kira and Lacus got out of the Freedom and joined Jinto and the others to greet the Director.

"Welcome to Lobnas II your Excellency" said Meideen

"Thank you" said Jinto

"Who are those two in the pressure suits" asked Meideen

"They are some friends of ours who have come to help with the negotiations to stop the revolt" said Jinto

"I don't think it will do any good" said Meideen

He led them to the governmental office and showed them a map of the island. The island was broken up into four sections. Three of them were red and one was white. "This is a map of the island we are on now, Lajay Island" said Meideen

"It is the largest landmass on Lobnas II and the only one that is inhabited" he continued

"The red signifies the prison sectors and the white the administrative sector, which is the one we are in now" he said

"These lines denote the walls which separate the prison sector into three sections. The men are in the east section, the women in the west and the center is a mix" he explained

"Why have the walls if you have a mixed sector" asked Jinto

"Because there is a special condition that has to be met to live in the central sector" said Meideen

"What is that" asked Jinto

"They have to become sterile" said Meideen

"So this is a prison for people serving life sentences" asked Kira

"Yes" said Meideen

"So those three other people claiming to be the Prime Minster each represent a sector" asked Jinto

"That is correct" said Meideen

"But I'm afraid that the balance of power has shifted and the eastern sector has amassed a larger and more powerful array of weapons than we thought and could attack anytime now" he explained

"Do you know what their objective is" asked Lacus

"It can't be freedom since they wouldn't be able to get off the planet" she said

"We believe they want to take over the central sector so they can get to the western sector" said Meideen

"That sounds horrible" said Jinto

"You don't understand the danger we're facing" yelled Meideen

"There is more to this then just telling us the situation is there" said Lacus

"You're correct" said Meideen

"Everyone in the control sector just wants to leave and go home" said Meideen

"But how would you go home if you are part of the empire now" asked Kira

Meideen had a surprised look on his face when he heard that question. "Maybe I phrased it in the wrong way" said Meideen

"All of us in the control sector want to leave this planet and live somewhere else" he said

Later on at the supply distribution center Jinto was talking with the chief of operations. "This place seems well guarded" said Jinto

"It may not be enough" said the chief

Kira and Lacus took a look around seeing guards everywhere and Kira asked "How could all this not be enough"

"They can't have that much weaponry" he asked

"We don't know, so that is why we are keeping the perimeter sealed and are going to drop the supplies from above" said the chief

"Why don't you come with us Kira" asked Jinto

"Maybe if they see your Gundam they would think twice about a revolt" he added

"Alright" said Kira as he and Lacus went to go get the Freedom ready

As they were flying over the eastern sector and started the supply drop, Kira and Lacus saw that they weren't being careful where they dropped the supplies. Some of the supplies landed on some houses and they saw all the prisoners running away in fear of not getting crushed by the containers. "You would think they would be more careful considering the situation" said Kira

"They are only making matters worse" said Lacus

After they all got back to the distribution center Kira and Lacus confronted the chief about how they handled the supply drop. "Why weren't you more careful during that supply drop" asked Lacus

"We were, we already calculated that none of the food would be ruined by the drop" said the chief

"That is not what I meant" said Lacus

"I talking about being more careful where you dropped the supplies" she said

"You are scared of a revolt and then you go carelessly dropping supplies that destroyed many homes and could have injured or killed many of the prisoners. You just added more fuel to the fire and made then want to revolt even more now than before" she explained

"Well how would have you done it" asked the chief angrily

"I would have found spots in the sector that was clear of homes and prisoners and dropped them there. If we have done that we might have appeased some of the prisoners to not revolt. Therefore when the other prisoners did there would be less prisoners revolting and making it easier to stop" Lacus explained

"I'm sure with you being the chief of the distribution center, you would have access to this information and would have been able to execute the drop this way" she said looking at the chief with a glare that couldn't be seen because of her helmet

Everyone was shocked at what they heard and the chief stomped off angrily at being told off by a girl younger than her. "You know she made a lot of good points" said Samson

Later on Jinto was making his report to Lafiel with Kira and Lacus with him. "Greetings from the surface of the Nahen" said Jinto cheerfully

"_What is your report" asked Lafiel_

"Well, we were able to deliver all the supplies but Lacus got into an argument with the chief about how they did it" said Jinto

"_What was it about" asked Lafiel_

"They are worried about a revolt and they went and carelessly dropped the supplies anywhere which destroyed many of the prisoner's homes and could have hurt many of the prisoners as well" said Lacus

"_Yes, they did handle that the wrong way" said Lafiel_

"Now the chief won't let us back in the distribution center" said Lacus

"_Has anything else happened" asked Lafiel_

"The Sef Sosu said that everyone in the administrative sector wishes to leave Lobnas II" said Jinto

"_Is that all" asked Lafiel_

"Is that all" shouted Jinto

"There are over twenty thousand people" he said

"_It doesn't seem that hard, just use the Isazu" said Lafiel_

"But shouldn't we decide where they should go first" asked Jinto

"_What about the ronyuguve" asked Lafiel?_

Jinto just stared blankly at the screen as Lafiel cut the transmission. "What's the matter Jinto" asked Kira

"She wants them to stay at an internment camp" said Jinto

"Good" said Lacus

Kira just stared at her thinking _"She must still be mad about the supply thing"_

The Director had an explosive reaction when he heard the plan. "An internment camp" yelled Meideen

"But we are not prisoners! Is this how you treat citizens of your empire" he shouted

"Sef Sosu, please calm down" said Jinto

"_Here goes nothing" he thought_

"While ronyuguve does mean internment camp in Abh, that isn't what it is at all" said Jinto

"Then please tell me what it is then" asked Meideen

"They are used to house soldiers whose ships have been destroyed and for people who are homeless" said Jinto

"Since you all are new to the empire, you are homeless and will stay there until a place could be found for you to live" he explained

"Will we be able to choose where to live" asked Meideen

"Yes, you could live anywhere in the empire as long as the government of where you want to live approves it" said Jinto

"We will be able to look for places to go while at the camp" asked Meideen

"Of course" said Jinto

"Then we will go along with it" said Meideen

"Excellent" said Jinto

"But before you go, you have to decide who is going to be the next Sef Sosu" said Jinto

"You mean pick the next administrative director" asked Meideen

"Yes, whatever you like to call it. Just draw up and implement a plan for the Nahen's government" said Jinto

Jinto contacted Lafiel later on to discuss what he had talked about with the director. "Hello Lafiel" said Jinto

"_Are you ok Jinto? You looked tired" said Lafiel_

"I'm fine, it just took a while to come to an agreement and draw up plans for the emigration" said Jinto

"The first group is going to contain twelve thousand people" he said

"_That is a problem. The Isazu can only carry eight thousand" said Lafiel_

"Only eight thousand" exclaimed Jinto

"_That is all we have right now" said Lafiel_

"Oh well" said Jinto

"We are going to have to give them information on where they can move to too" he said

"_Ok" said Lafiel_

"The Sef Sosu gave me a plan of succession. We would like to keep the transfer of power quiet for now" said Jinto

"He was very detailed about who should be the people to follow him when he leaves" he said

"_Very well" said Lafiel as she cut the transmission_

"_Great, now I have to go tell the director this" thought Jinto_

Jinto was walking down the hallway towards the conference room when he ran into Kira and Lacus. "What's the matter" asked Lacus

"I just found out our ships can only hold eight thousand people instead of twelve thousand" said Jinto

"He's not going to like that" said Kira

"I was just about to tell him" said Jinto

"Would you like to come? I could use some backup" he asked

"Sure" said Kira as they followed after Jinto

They arrived at the conference room and went in and saw two more people with the director. It was the 'representatives' of the western and central sectors. "I have just talked to the Kufalia and found out our ships can only hold eight thousand people" said Jinto as he said down with Kira and Lacus next to him

"What! Only eight thousand" yelled Meideen

"You could have told us this before. Now we are going to have to draw up a new list" he exclaimed

"If you don't mind waiting you could just wait for a bigger ship" said Jinto

"But from the Labule's perspective it would be cheaper to just use the ships that are already in orbit" he added

"I appreciate your honesty your Excellency" said Shangal

"You could have crammed all of us in the cargo hold, but you didn't" she said

"You instead call for more ships" she added

"Of course, you are subjects of the empire" said Jinto

"If the administration turn down your offer, May we take it" asked Shangal

"WHAT" yelled Meideen?

"We never said we would turn it down" he exclaimed

"And we have no intention of taking you people with us" he shouted pointing at Shangal and Dokufu

"Hold it" shouted Shangal

"This is my first chance to say this" she started

"Everyone in the western sector wishes to leave Lobnas II" she proclaimed

"How dare you asked to leave! Your criminals" yelled Meideen

"Have you no remorse" he shouted

"If we did have any we wouldn't be here" said Shangal

"Are you really going to set prisoners free" asked Meideen

"They weren't charged under the laws of the empire, so they can leave if they want to" said Jinto

"And we want to" said Shangal

"You are willing to let criminals into your empire" shouted Meideen

"Don't you have any penal code" he yelled

"Of course, any and all crimes are punishable by death" said Jinto

Looking at the shocked faces on the two 'representatives' Meideen said smirking "Would you like to withdraw you request now"

"NO" shouted Shangal

"Things will only get worse here" she said

"Now that's an awful thing to say" said Dokufu

"We fully intend to stay and create an idle society here" he said

"Alongside Angusson, good luck" said Shangal

"We would like for all of you to stay Shangal" said Dokufu

"Why" asked Shangal

"With us out of the way, you could become the next Sef Sosu" she said

"Our future lies with you" said Dokufu

A blue seed started to fall in Lacus' mind.

"We need you to be the mothers to our children" said Dokufu

The seed exploded and a gunshot rang out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars II

Thanks to Trife for your review.

* * *

Everyone jumped when they heard the gunshot and watched as Dokufu fell backwards dead with a gunshot to the head. They followed the trajectory back and saw Lacus was holding a gun that was still pointed in Dokufu's direction. Kira's hand immediately went to where his own gun was holstered and felt it was still there. He took a quick look and saw that it was. _"It's still here" thought Kira_

"_That means the gun in Lacus' hand is hers" he continued thinking looking at the gun in Lacus' hand_

"_But where did she hide it? I haven't seen it before" he continued thinking taking a quick look at Lacus' waist looking for a holster_

Lacus then relaxed her arm and then pointed her gun at Meideen. Meideen got a scared look on his face as Lacus said "There is more going on here than you are telling us, isn't it director"

"What are you talking about" stuttered Meideen

"I will explain it to you" said Lacus

"First is, why didn't Dokufu jump at the chance to leave this planet when Jinto said they were all free like Shangal did" she started explaining

"Then why would someone from the central sector talk about wanting to have children when everyone there is sterile" she asked

"The answer is he must have teamed up with the eastern sector" she answered herself

"But why would they want to team up with them" she asked

"Is it to protect themselves during the revolt" she tried answering herself

"No, that can't be it" she answered

"The central sector is the biggest of the three prison sectors and there would be plenty of places to hide. The men won't go looking for them since they aren't the objective, the women are" she explained

"Then there has to be another reason why they would want to join" she continued

"And you know that reason don't you director" she asked

"It is because of that reason that you want to get off this planet as quickly as possible instead of waiting for the proper ships to ferry you" she said glaring at Meideen

Meideen was sweating profusely at the thought that someone figured it out and tried to find some way around it without telling the truth. But then his mind went blank as he saw a gloved finger starting to put pressure on the trigger as he yelled out "YOU'RE RIGHT"

Lacus smirked and stopped putting pressure on the trigger but kept her gun pointed at him. "It's because of the Alkaik, a drug that can only be made on Lobnas II" said Meideen

"Drugs, that's what's this is all about" Kira exclaimed

"We also think that is how the prisoners got their weapons" said Meideen

"What do you mean" asked Kira

"We think some of the guards are in on it as well" said Meideen

"And you allowed this to happen" asked Lacus

"It's made from native plants and once we found out about it was too late to stop it" said Meideen

"_That makes sense since it could always grow back even if they destroy it all" thought Lacus_

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place" asked Jinto

"Were you scared we wouldn't provide you assistance if we knew" he asked again

Meideen didn't say anything as he just kept looking at the gun pointed at him. "It doesn't matter why he did it. All that matters it what we are going to do about it" said Lacus as she put down her gun but still had it in plain sight of everyone

"Looks like we will have to use our last resort after all" said Jinto sighing

"WHAT" screamed Meideen?

"What are you talking about Jinto" asked Kira

"We were thinking about blowing away the planet's atmosphere as a last resort" said Jinto

"I was thinking we could do that after we get everyone off that wants to" he added

"Well if the ones that are left are all like him than I'm all for it" said Lacus looking at the dead body of Dokufu

"_Who knew Lacus had such a vicious streak" thought Kira_

"I will go talk to the Kufalia about these new developments" said Jinto getting up to leave

Kira and Lacus got up with him and left as Meideen and Shangal breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. Jinto went to the communications room and contacted Lafiel. "Hello Lafiel" said Jinto when her face appeared on the screen

"_What happened Jinto" asked Lafiel seeing his face_

"A lot" said Jinto

"_What do you mean" asked Lafiel_

"Well first the representative of the women sector asked to leave as well. But the director wouldn't allow it saying they were criminals. But I explained that they weren't criminals under the empire so we have more people joining us" Jinto started explaining

"_How many" asked Lafiel?_

"No more than one hundred thousand" said Jinto

"_This is going to take a lot longer than expected" said Lafiel_

"_But I have a feeling that this is the least of our problems" she asked_

"You're right" said Jinto

"Once the women's representative made her announcement the representative from the central sector protested it. He was going on about how they wanted to make a society here and use the women for breeding when he was shot in the head by Lacus" explained Jinto without emotion

"_LACUS" yelled Lafiel_

"_She actually did that" she exclaimed_

"Yes and from the way Kira was acting, he was surprised too" said Jinto

"But what Lacus 'persuaded' the director to tell us is the biggest problem we have right now" he said

"_Persuaded" asked Lafiel_

"Yeah after she killed the central representative she turned her gun to the director and started listing all the weird things that have happened since we got here. She said there was one reason behind everything that has happened here and he knew it" Jinto explained

"_What was it" asked Lafiel_

"An addictive drug that can be made from the planet's native plants" answered Jinto

"_Drugs" asked Lafiel_

"Yes the prisoners have made it and some of the guards are in on the trade as well. That is why they are so scared of a revolt and want to get away as quickly as possible. Those guards have passed along weaponry they gotten from their armory" said Jinto

"_And the director didn't do anything about this" asked Lafiel_

"No, he said by the time they found out, it was too late" said Jinto

"_Some leader he is" said Lafiel_

"That's why I thought we would go ahead with our last resort once everyone who wants to leave was gone" said Jinto

"_That sounds like a good idea. We don't need any drug addicts flooding the empire" said Lafiel_

"_Is that all" she asked_

"Yes" answered Jinto

"_Very well then, I will talk to you later" said Lafiel as she cut the transmission_

Kira and Lacus went to room they were given to stay in and went inside. Once inside they took their helmets off and Kira turned to Lacus and asked "Where did you learn to do that"

"Well, I taught myself" said Lacus while playing with her helmet

"Taught yourself" asked Kira

Lacus nodded her head saying "I wanted to learn to protect myself. So I trained when nobody was home"

"Which was a lot" she whispered looking down

"But where did you hide it" asked Kira

"I didn't see anything on you when we came down here" he added

"I have gotten very good at concealing weapons on my body" said Lacus smiling

"So you had some even during that time on the Archangel" asked Kira

"I only had a couple of knives" said Lacus offhandedly

"_Only" thought Kira bewildered_

He then remembered the dress Lacus was wearing and could see some places knives could be hidden easily. "But I really don't like using them unless I really have to" said Lacus

"I think this was the first time I used them out of a practice situation" she said thinking back

The only other two times she could think of she might have needed them she was protected by Kira then by Athrun. "Well at least I don't have to worry about your safety as much now since I know you can protect yourself" said Kira smiling

Lacus got a happy smile on her face that Kira accepted this part of her as well. She quickly dropped her helmet and put her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder crying a little. Kira's helmet fell from his hands as Lacus put her arms around him. But then he put his arms around her holding her tightly while rubbing her back. "So I'm guessing you haven't told anyone this" Kira asked

He felt Lacus shake her head yes in his shoulder. She then lifted her head up looking at Kira saying "I was afraid what people would think of me, if they knew I could compete with some of ZAFT's best soldiers" with a few tears in her eyes

Kira wiped the tears away from her eyes saying "I think you have nothing to worry about. It just shows that you are a stronger leader than people think"

Lacus smiled again as she tighten her grip on Kira and put her head back on his shoulder as Kira continued to hold her. A little while later Lacus's head rose a little from lying beside Kira on the bed he moved them too and murmured "Kira"

"Hmm" asked Kira as he opened his eyes

"I think I have a Seed as well" said Lacus

"You do" asked Kira shocked eyes fully awake now

Lacus nodded her head as the Seed appeared in her eyes. _"That would explain the drastic change in personality" thought Kira as his Seed appeared_

"So your Seed brings out your bad side" asked Kira more as a statement

"Want to find out" asked Lacus as a smirk appeared on her face

"Maybe later" said Kira smirking as well

They then closed their eyes as the Seed disappeared and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars II

Thanks to Trife for your review.

* * *

It had been two months since the Basroil and her allies have arrived. Fleet command had sent a topia, an Abh orbital station, to assist in the evacuation. They were told to suspend the evacuation because an enemy fleet was coming. But knowing about the drugs on the planet they tried to make the evacuation go as fast as possible. They had only three more days left until it was complete.

Jinto was walking along the beach not far behind Kira and Lacus who were walking together with their helmets off for a change. Lacus' head was resting on Kira's shoulder as they slowly walked down the beach. _"I wish Lafiel could be here as well" thought Jinto looking at the couple ahead of him_

He was broken out of his thoughts when his clyuno started beeping. He pushed the receive button and heard Meideen's voice over it say _"Count"_

"What is it" asked Jinto

"_The rebellion has started" said Meideen_

"I will be right there" said Jinto

"Kira, Lacus, it's started" he shouted out

Kira and Lacus quickly put their helmets on and ran after Jinto back to the administrative building. Once they got to the director's office Jinto asked "It's really started"

"Yes" said Meideen

"Have you contacted the Kufalia yet" asked Jinto

"No" said Meideen

"I will do that then" said Jinto

"Tell Lafiel to send Athrun down here to help protect you" said Kira

"Where are you going" yelled Meideen

"To stop the rebellion" Lacus said as they left

Kira and Lacus quickly ran outside the administrative building and got into the Freedom and took off towards the eastern prison sector.

_Basroil_

"We have an incoming communication from the Roy Kufalia" said Ekuryua

"Put it though" said Lafiel

"_Lafiel the rebellion has started" said Jinto once his face appeared on the screen_

"_Damn and we were so close too" thought Lafiel_

"_Kira and Lacus already took off to help deal with it and asked that you contact the Eternal and asked to send Athrun down here to help protect us" said Jinto_

"Alright" said Lafiel

"Is that all" she asked

"_Yes" said Jinto_

The communication was cut off as Lafiel said "Contact the Eternal"

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

"_What is it" asked Waltfeld_

"I need to speak to Athrun" said Lafiel

"_Alright" said Waltfeld_

Waltfeld's face disappeared and Athrun's face appeared. _"What do you need Lafiel" asked Athrun_

"A rebellion has started down on the planet and you're needed to provide extra protection" said Lafiel

"_What about Kira" asked Athrun?_

"He already took off with Lacus to help deal with it" said Lafiel

"_Alright" said Athrun_

"I would like if you brought me down as well" said Lafiel

"_Why" asked Athrun_

"Jinto is going to need help getting the situation under control once the rebellion is over" said Lafiel

"_Alright I will meet at the topia airlock" said Athrun smiling as his face disappeared_

"Are you sure this is a good idea Manowas" asked Ekuryua

"Yes" said Lafiel

"Please inform Senior Navigator Sobaash that she will be in charge while I'm gone" she said as she left the bridge

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua after Lafiel left

The Justice launched from the Eternal and went as close to the topia's airlock as possible. Athrun got out of the Justice and though airlock to see Lafiel standing there. She had a helmet on with a hose connected to some canisters on her waist while wearing thick metal gloves and boots. "So your uniform can double as a pressure suit" asked Athrun seeing what she was wearing

"Yes" said Lafiel

"I think it would be safer for you to wear a pilot suit" said Athrun holding up the spare one he brought

"Why" asked Lafiel crossing her arms on her chest with an angry expression on her face

"Because yours was designed for the pressures of deep space while ours was designed to provide protection while fighting and re-entry" said Athrun

"Re-entry" asked Lafiel

"Yes, you probably never felt it either by never doing it or always gone down in a ship. But in a mobile suit the cockpit heats up a lot and this will protect you from the heat" said Athrun holding up the pilot suit

"Alright I will put it on" said Lafiel taking the pilot suit and walking away

She came back a few moments later dressed in a red pilot suit. "Why is it red" asked Lafiel

"Because the Eternal was originally a ZAFT ship and red is the color of a elite soldier" said Athrun

They both went through the airlock and back into the Justice. "Now I have to warn you that you will feel the heat but not as much as you would normally would alright" asked Athrun as the Justice flew away from the topia

"Alright" said Lafiel

"Good" said Athrun

"Hang on tight" he said as they blasted their way towards the planet

Lafiel started clinging to Athrun as the Justice went though the atmosphere and the cockpit starting heating up and various sensors starting going off. After they broke though the atmosphere Athrun said "You can open your eyes now and let go Lafiel"

Lafiel opened her eyes and saw on the monitors that they were flying over the ocean. Lafiel let go of her death grip on Athrun and said "That wasn't so bad"

"You do know that you might need to do a return trip on the Justice" said Athrun

"Return trip" said Lafiel stuttering

They landed at the dock and went inside. They went up to the dock control room and saw everyone was there. Jinto saw two people come in red pilot suits, one was male and the other was female. _"Who is that other person" thought Jinto_

"_The only other person that wears a red pilot suit is Dearka" he continued thinking_

He watched as the female took off her helmet and saw long blue hair and an alpha. "Lafiel" said Jinto shocked

Samson who was leaning back in his chair saw his captain standing there fell over his chair in surprise. "Hello Jinto" said Lafiel smiling

"What are you doing here" asked Jinto

"I've come to help get this situation under control once the rebellion is over" said Lafiel

"Why, don't you want me here" she asked looking angry

"No, no, I'm glad you're here" said Jinto franticly waving his hands in front of his face

"Good" said Lafiel smirking

"Why is everyone at the dock instead of the administrative building" asked Athrun

"Well with some of the guards in on this rebellion we thought it would be safer here since one of the main objectives of this rebellion is to stop the women from leaving the planet" said Jinto

"Ok" said Athrun

"I will go back to the Justice and keep an eye on the dock from there" he said as he left

"Why are you wearing that" asked Jinto pointing to the pilot suit Lafiel was wearing

"Athrun said I had to wear it if I wanted to come down here" said Lafiel as she sat down and crossed her arms with her helmet in her lap

"So how are Kira and Lacus doing" she asked to change the subject

"Don't know, they haven't contacted us yet" said Jinto

Kira and Lacus left the administrative building and took off in the Freedom towards the eastern prison sector. As they flew there a seed exploded in each of their minds as Lacus put her hands over Kira's that were on the controls. Kira took a quick look at her and saw a smirk on her face as his own appeared and they pushed the Freedom to go faster towards their destination.

The rebels were trying to complete the first phase of their plan which was to get passed the wall that separated the east from the central. They planned on sending a fully fueled car crashing into the gate to destroy it. "Alright it's filled to capacity, launch it" shouted one of the rebels

But before they could a beam of energy came down from the sky and destroyed it killing everyone that was around it. "What was that" shouted another one of the rebels

Everyone stopped and looked up and saw a white machine with blue wings. "Is that an angel" stuttered one of the rebels

The guards on the wall took this chance to kill all the rebels on the frontlines while they were distracted. "Get back to fighting you idiots" shouted Angusson

As the rebels returned their attention back to fighting, the Freedom entered HiMAT mode and started firing at the ground where the rebels were. All the rebels started screaming when multiple beams started striking the ground killing many of the rebels. "RETREAT" yelled Angusson as the rest of the rebels ran away from the wall and into the woods

The Freedom exited HiMAT mode and flew over the forest until it came to the other side and landed waiting for the remaining rebels to come out. The remaining rebels lead by Angusson exited the forest thinking they were safe until they froze when they saw the white machine in front of them. The Freedom saw them exit the forest and fired its CIWS and mowed down all of the remaining rebels including Angusson.

Back at the dock the person manning the communication station said "We got a message from the Freedom"

"What does it say" asked Lafiel

"It said all the rebels in the eastern prison sector are dead" said communication officer repeating the message

"That's good, we can now focus more on the evacuation" said Lafiel

"But there is still the guards that are a part of it" said Jinto

"Do you know who of your guards are a part of this rebellion Sef Sosu" asked Lafiel

"Not all of them" said Meideen

"Do you know at least some of them" asked Lafiel slightly irritated

"Yes" said Meideen

"I guess that will have to do for now" said Lafiel

Outside the Freedom landed near the Justice as the seed faded from their eyes. Kira and Lacus both leaned back in their seat with Lacus snuggling closer to Kira. _"Are you two alright" asked Athrun once he saw the Freedom land near him_

"We're fine" said Kira

"_Were you able to stop the rebellion" asked Athrun_

"Yes" said Kira


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Banner of the Stars II

Thanks to Trife and Blacksword Zero for your reviews.

Sorry it is so short but this is the end of the Seikai dimension. Next chapter is the new dimension.

* * *

In the dock control room Lafiel's clyuno started beeping. She pushed the receive button and said "Yes"

"_Frode Spoor would like to speak to you" said Ekuryua_

"What are they doing here" asked Lafiel

"_They came here tracking the enemy fleet that is coming here" said Ekuryua_

"Tell her I will speak with her as soon as I return from the planet" said Lafiel

"_Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua_

"Line Wing Aviator Samson please get your crew ready to leave on the next ship" said Lafiel

"Yes Manowas" said Samson leaving

"I trust you can complete the evacuation by yourself Sef Sosu" asked Lafiel

"Yes" said Meideen

"Good" said Lafiel

"Contact Kira, Lacus, and Athrun and tell them we are leaving on the next ship" she said

"Yes ma'am" said the communication officer

Sometime later when the next ship was ready, Lafiel and her crew got on with the Freedom and Justice holding on to the outside of the ship as it took off. Once the ship docked with the topia, Lafiel quickly made her way to the bridge. Once she got there she said "Please contact her"

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

"_You sure took your sweet old time getting here Rowas Abriel" said Spoor_

"I had some matters to take care of on the planet Nif" said Lafiel

"_Really" said Spoor_

"Yes, there was a rebellion that our allies quickly stopped" said Lafiel

"_Why haven't you left the system yet" asked Spoor_

"_You do know there is an enemy fleet coming" she said_

"We haven't finished with the evacuation yet and haven't dealt with the planet yet either" said Lafiel

"_What do you mean by dealt with the planet" asked Spoor_

"It should be in the report you were sent" said Lafiel

"_I will look at that" said Spoor_

"_But what about the enemy fleet that is coming this way" she asked_

"Do you know the size of the enemy fleet" asked Lafiel

"_No" said Spoor_

"Well, you can find out the size then draw them out of Plane Space where our allies can destroy them" said Lafiel

"_You expect that those three ships along with yours can destroy an entire enemy fleet" exclaimed Spoor_

"With your help we can" said Lafiel

"They are the reason why the enemy's main fleet was destroy at Aptic before ours got there" she added

"_Fine" Huffed Spoor_

"Thank you Nif" said Lafiel as the communication was cut

_Sometime later_

"We have received a message from the Lashkau" said Ekuryua

"What is it" asked Lafiel

"The enemy fleet will arrive in three hours. They have determined by their speed that the fleet is comprised of Isazu with their own defensive ships" said Ekuryua

"Contact the Eternal and relay the information to them" said Lafiel

"Yes Manowas" said Ekuryua

_Eternal_

"We have received information about the enemy fleet" said the CIC operator

"Send it to the Archangel and the Kusanagi" said Waltfeld

"Already done" said the CIC operator

"What does it say" asked Lacus

"They will arrive in three hours and it's most likely a supply fleet with guard ships" said the CIC operator

"Move the ships to the sord and have everyone prepare for battle" said Waltfeld

After two hours the ships arrived at the sord and waited for the enemy to arrive.

_Lashkau_

"The enemy fleet is upon us" said the chief of staff

"Let's retreat and see if this plan will work" said Spoor

All three ships received the message "The reconnaissance fleet has met the enemy and is retreating"

"Activate all weapons and launch all mobile suits" was the command from all three ships

The reconnaissance fleet left the sord and saw the three ships with all of its weapons glowing and surrounded by human like machines. _"Maybe there is some chance this plan will work after all" thought Spoor_

Once the first enemy ships left the sord, the Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal unleashed all their firepower on them. The ones that survived were easily destroyed by the mobile suits. So that is how it went, as the ships exited the sord they were systematically destroyed by either the ships or the mobile suits.

Frode Spoor dropped her gryu in shock that the plan actually worked. "It worked" said Spoor shocked

"Yes and it appears their suffered no casualties" said the chief of staff

Spoor shook off her shock and commanded "I want to know how they did it"

"It appears it was mostly thanks to those strange human like machines" said the chief of staff

"Contact the Kufalia. I want an explanation" said Spoor

"_Yes Nif" asked Lafiel when her face appeared on the screen_

"What are those machines" asked Spoor

"_They are called Mobile Suits. They are a technology from their home world" said Lafiel_

"Anything else" asked Spoor

"_The four machines leading the attack are called Gundams. They are stronger than normal mobile suits" said Lafiel_

"Is that all" asked Spoor

"_Yes" said Lafiel_

"I have read your report about the planet and agree with your decision. We will help with the operation once the last transport is gone" said Spoor

"_Thank you Nif" said Lafiel_

Once the last transport was away, the First Fleet commanded by Frode Spoor along with the Basroil aimed their weapons at the planet and fired. They all watched as the atmosphere was blown away and all the water from the oceans disappeared making the planet into a barren hunk of rock.

The Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal turned away and started towards sord when they saw what they were about to do. "Contact the Basroil" said Lacus

"Yes ma'am" said the CIC operator

"_Yes" said Lafiel when her face appeared on the screen_

"We are leaving and wanted to say good bye Lafiel. Hopefully we will find a way home this time" said Lacus

"_Good bye and good luck" said Lafiel as the communication was cut_

With that they entered the sord and disappeared with a flash of light.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Crest of the Stars, and Zoids

Thanks to DCWestby, NamesaSecret, Trife, and Vampwriter for your reviews.

This is the begining of the next dimension, Zoids!

* * *

Lacus groaned as she woke up. "Where are we" asked Lacus

"It appears we are home" said one of the crewmen

"That's good" said Lacus

"Where are we" she asked

"We are calculating that now" said one of the crewmen

Before the calculations were complete the CIC operator yelled out "WHAT"

"What is it" asked Waltfeld

"I just received word that Boaz was just destroyed" said the CIC operator

"Boaz" said Lacus shocked

"But that was already destroyed some time ago" she said

"Make for Jachin Due immediately" commanded Waltfeld

"Yes sir" said the pilot

But when they arrived at Jachin Due they saw something strange. The battle had just started and GENESIS hasn't been revealed yet. Cagalli and Murrue appeared on communication screens.

"_What the hell is going on" yelled Cagalli_

"We don't know. We are just as confused as you are" said Lacus

"We better get ready to fight immediately" said Waltfeld

"_Right" said Murrue_

_Kusanagi_

In the pilot locker room Asagi was talking to Seelnay and Arisa. "Are you two ready for this" asked Asagi

"You will be fighting mobile suits for the first time instead of just ships" she said

"I don't know if we are" said Seelnay

"Just stick with us and you both will be fine" said Mayura

"But to be on the safe side, try to go after the Earth Forces mobile suits and only attack ZAFT if they attack you" said Juri

"Alright" said Arisa

"Just stay calm out there and we will all come back in one piece" said Asagi

All the mobile suits launch and battle proceeds as it did the first time. When they approached the point where they disappeared the first time nothing happened. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a gasp as they disappeared again.

They all reappeared over a desert. "Where are we now" asked Lacus while sighing

"We appear to be over a desert" said one of the crew men

With the mobile suits, they were about to fly back when something happened. Three large beams flew past and headed towards the ships. The Freedom and Justice disconnected from their METEORs and joined the Buster and Strike Rouge in flying towards the ships.

"LACUS"

"MIRIALLIA"

The beams went straight though the ships causing massive damage. All three ships crashed into the sand as the windows around the bridges were shattered. Inside the Archangel, Miriallia got up from where she was thrown to the floor and saw a pilot suit next to her. _"What is this doing here" thought Miriallia_

Deciding that it had to be here for a reason, she put it on. Once she had it on she saw the Buster outside of the bridge. Looking around she saw there was nothing she could do to help the others. Holding back her tears she jumped out of the bridge's window and onto the Buster's outstretching hand. The cockpit opened up and Miriallia quickly joined Dearka inside before it closed back up.

Inside of the Eternal, Lacus woke up and saw a pilot suit beside her. She quickly took off her overcoat and put the suit on. Looking around a few tears left her eyes at the condition of the other members of the bridge. Seeing the Freedom outside of the bridge, she quickly ran to it to escape the scene. She jumped onto the Freedom's hand and was quickly taken into the cockpit by Kira.

By the time the Justice and Strike Rouge joined the Freedom and Buster, all three ships exploded blowing all four mobile suits back. They were sent tumbling though the air before crashing into the sand and tumbling for a bit more before finally coming to a stop. Luckily the Phase Shift Armor protected the mobile suits from any serious damage. But it did take up a quarter of the Buster's and Strike Rouge's power.

Inside the Freedom, Kira groaned as he woke up. He quickly checked to make sure Lacus was okay. He sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt and was only sleeping. He then ran a systems check on the Freedom and saw there was no serious damage. He took the controls and made the Freedom stand up on its feet. _"Thank god for Phase Shift" thought Kira_

He took his helmet off and carefully removed Lacus' as well. He then stowed them behind his seat before getting comfortable to wait for Lacus to wake up. A short while later he heard a soft groan. He looked down and saw Lacus was slowing opening her eyes.

Lacus slowly opened her eyes and saw Kira looking down at her worryingly. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Kira wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "I thought I was going to lose you" Kira whispered into Lacus' ear as he held her tighter

Lacus lifted her head from Kira's shoulder and looked him in the eye as he continued. "And I never thought I get the chance to tell you I love you" Kira continued

A small smile appeared on Lacus' face as she whispered "I love you too Kira" before she leaned forward and kissed him

Inside the Buster a similar scene was playing out. "I love you Miriallia. I don't think I would be able to fight on without you" said Dearka

Miriallia smiled softly as she said "I love you too Dearka"

They leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Inside the Justice and Strike Rouge, Athrun and Cagalli were waking up. They quickly ran a system check and had their mobile suits stand up. They then quickly called each other. "Are you alright Cagalli" asked Athrun

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Cagalli

"How about you" she asked

"I'm fine" said Athrun

"Have the others contacted you yet" he asked

"No" said Cagalli

"Me either" said Athrun

"You call Kira and I will call Dearka" he said

"Ok" said Cagalli

Athrun call Dearka and he saw Dearka and Miriallia kissing. _"They finally got together" thought Athrun_

"Dearka" called Athrun

Dearka didn't answer. He just flipped off the communication screen before going back to kissing Miriallia.

"_He turned me off" shouted Athrun in his mind_

Cagalli called Kira but saw more than Athrun did. Kira had moved some of Lacus' pilot suit away and was kissing Lacus' neck. Lacus was releasing soft moans as Kira was doing this.

Cagalli blushed as she yelled "KIRA"

Kira just turned off the communication screen before going back to removing more of Lacus' pilot suit.

Athrun called Cagalli and asked "Did you have any luck"

Cagalli just shook her head 'no'. Athrun noticed Cagalli was blushing and asked "Why are you blushing if they were only kissing"

"More" said Cagalli

"They were doing more" shouted Athrun

Cagalli shook her head 'yes'. Once she got out of her shock she asked "What do we do now"

"We will have to do something to break them out of the trance they are in" said Athrun

"How do we do that" asked Cagalli

"Attack them" said Athrun

"ATTACK THEM" yelled Cagalli

"Are you crazy" she shouted

"Do you have any other ideas" asked Athrun

"No" said Cagalli looking down

"Alright then" said Athrun

"You do Kira and I will do Dearka" he said

"Wouldn't it be safer for you to attack Kira" asked Cagalli

"What do you think Dearka will do when he is broken out of his trance and sees a Strike like mobile suit attacking him" asked Athrun

"Oh yeah" said Cagalli

"But if anything happens, I blame you" she said

The Justice went over to where the Buster was and fired a shot over its shoulder. Inside the cockpit of the Buster, Dearka and Miriallia broke apart and Dearka looked at who attacked them. Dearka saw it was the Justice and yelled out "Why did you shoot me Athrun"

"It was the only way to get your attention since you turned me off when I tried to call you" said Athrun

"Oh" said Dearka

The Strike Rouge went near the Freedom and fired over its shoulder. Inside the cockpit of the Freedom, Kira had just pushed Lacus' kimono off her shoulders when the incoming attack warning went off. Both of their hands went to the controls as a seed exploded in both of their minds.

Cagalli waited for Kira to contact her when she saw the Freedom's cannons fold out. "Ah oh" said Cagalli seeing it

The Strike Rouge flew away as the Freedom fired at it. "ATHRUN I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS" yelled Cagalli

Athrun looked over and saw the Freedom firing at the Strike Rouge. "Wow they really were out of it" said Athrun

The Justice flew in between the Freedom and Strike Rouge as Athrun yelled out "KIRA"

"Athrun" said Kira

The Seed faded from Kira's and Lacus' eyes as the Freedom stopped. "I told you this was a bad idea" yelled Cagalli

"Why did you attack us" asked Kira

"It was Athrun's bright idea since you just turn me off when I tried to contact you" said Cagalli

"And would you put your clothes back on" she shouted

Kira and Lacus looked down and blushed. Their pilot suits were off down to their waist. Kira's shirt was off and Lacus' kimono was off her shoulders, showing her bra, and near where her pilot suit was. They quickly turned off the communication screens as they put their clothes and pilot suits back on.

Cagalli looked and saw Athrun had a dazed look on his face. "Athrun" said Cagalli

But she got no response. So she had the Strike Rouge push the Justice in the shoulder. That jolted Athrun back as Cagalli asked "What's the matter Athrun, never seen Lacus like that before" as a joke

Athrun just nodded his head as Cagalli exclaimed "You haven't"

"Some fiancé you were" she said

"I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want" said Athrun defending himself

"What are we going to do now" asked Dearka joining the others

"Let's go back to where we left the METEORs and plan from there" said Kira rejoining the conversation

"Alright" the others agreed

The four Gundams flew back to where Kira and Athrun left the METEORs and started discussing their next plan of action. "What are we going to do now" asked Miriallia

"Everybody is dead and the ships are gone" she cried

"We find the ones that did this and destroy them" shouted Cagalli

"But how do we know where to look" asked Dearka

"Well the beams came from the front of us when we first arrived, so our best bet would be to head in that direction" said Kira

"Alright, we will head out tomorrow morning" said Athrun

"Good night" he said

"And no funny business" exclaimed Cagalli

"You are just jealous that you can't do the same thing with Athrun" said Lacus smiling

"I AM NOT" yelled Cagalli blushing

The next morning the Freedom and Justice connected to the METEORs and took off with the Buster and Strike Rouge right with them. After flying for a couple of hours something finally showed up on radar. When they got closer they were shocked at what they saw.

It was a gigantic metal dinosaur!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Zoids

Thanks to Alex Yamato and Vampwriter for your reviews.

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT" yelled Cagalli

"It looks like a giant metal brontosaurus" said Kira

"It looks like some kind of mobile base" said Athrun

"It has some sort of landing area on its back" he said

"We should contact them. Maybe they could help us since I'm about to run out of power. And I sure Cagalli is too" said Dearka

"Dearka is right" said Cagalli begrudgingly

"Contact them Lacus" said Athrun

"Alright" said Lacus

On the bridge of the Ultrasaurus, the radar operator shouted out "Four unknown air borne zoids are approaching"

"Do you have a visual" asked Herman

"Yes sir" said the radar operator

"Put it on screen" said Herman

The visual show them what look like human type zoids to them. "I have never seen zoids that look human like before" said Herman

"Well from a scientific point of view, human are animals" said Dr. D

"We are receiving a communication from one of the unknown aerial zoids" said the communication officer

"Put it on" said Herman

The visual was replaced with a screen showing a cockpit with teenage boy in a blue skintight suit and helmet sitting at the controls and a teenage girl in a pink suit and helmet sitting in his lap. "Hello" said Lacus

"We would like permission to come onboard and talk to whoever is in charge" she said

"Permission granted" said Herman

"Thank you" said Lacus

The screen cut off as Colonel Herman got up and said "Lieutenant Flyheight bring them to my office when they arrive"

"Yes sir" said Van

"I will come along with you Van" said Fiona

"Alright" said Van

All four Gundams landed on the flight deck as the Freedom and Justice disconnected from their METEORs and left them on the flight deck before going inside the hanger.

They each went to an empty spot in the hanger and exited their Gundams. They all looked around with Cagalli saying "Wow, whoever designed these machines must really like animals"

They saw a teenage boy and girl approaching. The boy had black hair and eyes wearing a military uniform and the girl had blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing pink military uniform. "Hello I am Lieutenant Van Flyheight" said Van

"I'm Fiona" said Fiona

"We are here to lead you to Colonel Herman" said Van

"Lead the way" said Lacus

In Colonel Herman's office, his communicator went off. "What is it" asked Herman

"_Two of the aerial zoids were connected to weapon platforms that they left on the flight deck"_

"Are they out of the way" asked Herman

"_Yes"_

"Good" said Herman

"Anything else" he asked

"_Yes"_

"_The hanger workers say that the zoids turned grey when they powered down"_

"Interesting" said Herman

"Is that all" he asked

"_Yes"_

Herman nodded his head as the communicator cut off. He then heard a knock on his door and said "Come in"

He saw Van and Fiona lead in a group of six teenagers, three boys and three girls. They were all wearing skintight suits with helmets on. There was two blue, two red, one light red, and one pink. Herman got up and said "I am Colonel Rob Herman, commander of the Ultrasaurus"

"Nice to meet you" said Lacus

"You two stay here" said Herman looking at Van and Fiona

"Yes sir" said Van

"Please introduce yourselves" said Herman

Kira took off his helmet and said "My name is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom"

Lacus took off her helmet and said "My name is Lacus Clyne, commander of the Eternal"

Athrun took off his helmet and said "Athrun Zala, pilot of the Justice"

Cagalli took off her helmet and said "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, pilot of the Strike Rouge and commander of the Kusanagi"

Dearka took off his helmet and said "Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster"

Miriallia took off her helmet and said "I'm Miriallia Haw, CIC operator for the Archangel"

"Where are the ships that you mentioned" asked Herman

"They were destroyed by three large beams" said Athrun

"We were following the direction the beams came from to see if we could find the source" said Kira

"So we could destroy it" said Cagalli

"So you're more victims of the Death Stinger" said Van

"So that's its name" said Kira

"Yes" said Herman

"It's our mission to find and destroy it" said Herman

"Even thou most of the time, he finds us" said Van

"We would like to help you" said Cagalli

"Excellent" said Herman

"Could you please tell us about your zoids then" he asked

"Zoids" said Kira confused

"Is that what you call your machines" asked Athrun

"How can you not know about zoids" said Van shocked

"We are not from this dimension. We come from another one" said Lacus

"Really" asked Fiona

"Yes" said Kira

"Then tell us about your machines then" said Herman

"Well, mine is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, its main feature is attacking multiple opponents at once" said Kira

"Mine is the ZGMF-X09A Justice, I like to fight close range with it" said Athrun

"Mine is the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, I usually stay around to protect Dearka" said Cagalli

"Mine is the GAT-X103 Buster, it is a long range support unit" said Dearka

"What about those weapon platforms you left on the flight deck" asked Herman?

"Those are the METEORs that were made for the exclusive use of the Justice and the Freedom" said Lacus

"What does it stand for" asked Van

"Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer" said Lacus

"Why did the colors of your machines change when you powered down" asked Herman

"That was the Phase Shift armor. It is grey when deactivated and changes to a set of colors when activated" explained Athrun

"What sort of protection does it allow" asked Herman

"Protection from all kinetic based attacks" said Athrun

"Impressive" said Herman

"Thank you for the information" he said

"Please take them to their rooms Lieutenant Flyheight" he commanded

"Yes sir" said Van

"Wait a minute" said Cagalli

"What is it" asked Herman

"Mine and Dearka's Gundams run off a battery and need to be recharged" said Cagalli

"Alright then" said Herman

"Lieutenant Flyheight show them back to the hanger so they can show the mechanics how to hook up their machines" he commanded

"Yes sir" said Van

Van led Cagalli and Dearka out of the room after they put their helmets back on. "Fiona, please lead the rest to their rooms" said Herman

"Yes" said Fiona

"Follow me" she said

She led them out the door after they put their helmets on. Along the way Fiona asked "How do you want it arranged"

"Three rooms please" said Lacus

"Alright" said Fiona

They walked some more until Fiona came to a stop near three rooms. "Here you go" said Fiona

"Thank you" said Lacus

"All three rooms are interconnected" explained Fiona

"That's good" said Miriallia

"I will go tell your friends where their rooms are" said Fiona

"Thank you" said Kira

Kira and Lacus went into the first one, Athrun the second, and Miriallia the third.

In the hanger, Cagalli and Dearka were able to get the Strike Rouge and Buster connected to the Ultrasaurus power supply. Fiona came into the hanger and asked "Are they all done Van"

"Yes" said Van

"I can lead you to your rooms now" said Fiona

"Thank you" said Cagalli

Fiona led them out of the hanger and to their rooms. When they got there Cagalli asked "Who is in which"

"Your friend is in the middle one" said Fiona pointing at Cagalli

"And your friend is in the right one" she said pointing at Dearka

"Thank you" they both said

Cagalli went into her room and saw that Athrun had already taken off his pilot suit and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Cagalli blushed a little as she took off her pilot suit and was left in a tank top and shorts. "You can have the bed Cagalli" said Athrun

"_I am not going to let Lacus make fun of me again" thought Cagalli_

She pushed Athrun onto the bed and started kissing him. When they broke apart Athrun began to say "Cagalli what…"

But was interrupted when Cagalli growled "Just shut up and kiss my Athrun" and kissed him again


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Zoids

Thanks to Reishin Amara, Vandenbz, and GreatZero for your reviews.

* * *

The next morning everybody got up and put their pilot suits back on. "Looks like we are stuck wearing these for a while" said Cagalli

"Maybe we can find someone who could lend us some clothes" said Athrun

They left their room and saw the others were already outside waiting for them. "So what was that noise I heard last night" asked Kira

Both Athrun and Cagalli stiffened when they heard that. "Athrun hit his head and then fell on the bed" said Cagalli

Athrun just looked at her while thinking _"That is the best you could come up with"_

"I sure you kissed it and made Athrun feel much better" said Lacus

Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed when she said that. Fiona then came up to them and said "Good morning"

"Good morning" said Kira

"I am here to lead you to the cafeteria" said Fiona

"Thank you" said Lacus

Fiona led them down the hallways towards the cafeteria. Along the way different conversations were going on. "Do you feel like a third wheel" asked Dearka

"Yes" said Miriallia

"That's good, I just thought it was me" said Dearka

Athrun was looking at Kira and Lacus with a puzzled and thoughtful look on his face. "What's the matter Athrun" asked Cagalli

"I'm just wondering what it is that Kira did to bring this side out of Lacus" said Athrun

"I don't remember her acting like this before" he said

"Maybe it's the situations we have found ourselves in" said Cagalli

"Hmm" asked Athrun

"It has probably forced Lacus to reveal abilities she didn't want people to know about. Kira accepting of them has made Lacus more willing to show more of what she has hidden" said Cagalli

Athrun just stared at Cagalli before taking her hand and checking her pulse. "What are you doing Athrun" asked Cagalli

"Are you sure you are feeling ok Cagalli" asked Athrun

"Because that doesn't sound like you" he said

"What does that suppose to mean" shouted Cagalli stomping on Athrun's foot

Athrun screamed out in pain as Kira turned his head and asked "What happened"

"Athrun just stubbed his toe" said Cagalli

"Isn't that right Athrun" she asked glaring at Athrun

"Yes" squeaked Athrun

"Alright then" said Kira

Watching the whole thing, Miriallia just shook her head and said "Sometimes I feel like that I am the only sane one"

Dearka started laughing at what Miriallia said. "What's so funny Dearka" asked Miriallia

"You sane" said Dearka laughing

"What is that suppose to mean" shouted Miriallia

"I wasn't the one that came after an unarmed and injured prisoner with a knife" said Dearka

"You are never going to let that go are you" shouted Miriallia

"It was very mentally scaring" said Dearka

Miriallia just huffed and started walked faster than him.

"_What an interesting group of people" thought Fiona_

They arrived at the cafeteria and had breakfast. After breakfast, Van showed up and said "Colonel Herman wants you to join us on the bridge for a briefing" said Van

"Alright" said Lacus

They left the cafeteria and Van showed them to the bridge. "Glad you could join us" said Herman when the group appeared on the bridge

"Thank you for including us" said Lacus

"Now I will explain the plan we have to destroy the Death Stinger" said Herman

"But first Dr. D will explain our main weapon to our new allies" he said

"Thank you" said Dr. D

A hologram of the Ultrasaurus appeared with a huge gun on its side. "This is the Ultrasaurus' main weapon, the Gravity Cannon" said Dr. D

"It fires a special shell that when it detonates creates a black hole that crushes everything in the blast area" he explained

"Wow" said Athrun and Cagalli

"Cool" said Dearka

"What is the downside of this weapon" asked Kira

"We were only able to create three shells" said Dr. D

"We have already used one for a test fire" said Herman

"So you need to find a way to keep the enemy stationary while you aim and fire the cannon" said Athrun

"Exactly" said Herman

"Our plan is for the Blade Liger, Lighting Saix, and Dibison to use their energy shields to capture the Death Stinger in an electromagnetic field" he explained

"The only problem we have is they have to be really close to the Death Stinger to trap it" said Fiona

"Every Zoid that has gotten close to it has been destroyed" said Van

"So you want us to keep the enemy busy long enough for you to trap it" said Athrun

"Yes" said Herman

"Could you show what the Death Stinger looks and tell us what to look out for" asked Kira

"Sure" said Fiona

The hologram of the Ultrasaurus disappeared only to be replaced by a hologram of the Death Stinger. "The two main things you need to watch out for are its tail and two claws" said Herman

"The Charge Particle Cannon is fired from the tip of its tail" he explained

"When the four prongs on its tail start to open up that means it is about to charge up and fire the Charge Particle Cannon" said Van

"The two claws can reach out and grab Zoids like the Blade Liger and Lighting Saix, so it might be able to crush your machines" said Herman

"Thanks for the confidence" said Dearka

A couple of days later two Storm Sworders landed on the flight deck of the Ultrasaurus. The cockpits opened up and a man and a boy came out of one of them while a woman came out of the other one. "Permission to come on board" asked Rudolph

"But of course" said Fiona

Rosso looked around and saw the two METEORs on the flight deck. "Where did the two weapon platforms come from" asked Rosso

"From our new allies" said Fiona

"New allies" asked Viola

"Yes" said Fiona

"Come up to the bridge and you can see them practicing our new strategy to capture the Death Stinger" she said

She led the three of them though the Ultrasaurus to the bridge. They went inside and up to Colonel Herman. "Welcome to the Ultrasaurus" said Herman

"Thank you" said Rudolph

"What is this new strategy Fiona was talking about" asked Viola

"To capture the Death Stinger in an electromagnetic field so we can destroy it with the Gravity Cannon" said Herman

"But to do that you would need to get up close to it and every Zoid that got close to it was destroyed" exclaimed Rosso

"That is where we come in" said Lacus

Rosso, Viola, and Rudolph looked towards the source of the voice and saw two girls wearing skintight body suits and helmets. The one of the left was pink and the one on the right was blue. "So those weapon platforms belong to your machines then" asked Rosso

"Yes" said Lacus

"If you want to see them then look there" she said pointing out the window

All three of them looked out the window and saw four human type zoids off to the side of the Blade Liger, Lighting Saix, and Dibison. "Human type zoids" said Rosso confused

Both Lacus and Miriallia sighed at that as Lacus said "They are not zoids, they are mobile suits"

"Mobile suits" said Rudolph confused

"Believe it or not, they come from an alternate dimension" said Dr. D

"Really" asked Rudolph

"Yes" said Lacus

"My name is Lacus Clyne"

"And I am Miriallia Haw"

"Rosso"

"Viola"

"Rudolph"

"Nice to meet you" said Lacus

"Rudolph is the leader of the Guylos Empire" said Fiona

"Wow" said Miriallia

Rudolph looked down at that as Miriallia continued to say "A leader younger than Cagalli"

"What" asked Rudolph looking up?

"Cagalli is the leader of her country back home" said Lacus

"_We are all ready" said Van_

"Begin the exercise" ordered Herman

Outside a large white Zoid covered in weapons and with two large cannons on its back came into view of the three zoids and four Gundams. "A Gojulas" said Thomas

"Now that is a worthy opponent" said Irvine

"Do you mind to tell us about it" asked Cagalli

"It's one of the strongest zoids the Republic has created. It is usually piloted by high ranking officers" explained Van

"So this is as close as they can get to the Death Stinger's power" asked Athrun

"Yes" said Van


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Zoids

Thanks to Vandenbz for your review.

* * *

The Gojulas fired its cannons at the three zoids that they easily avoided. The Freedom and Justice took off as the Buster combined its cannons. It took aim and fired at the Gojulas' shoulder destroying it. The Gojulas turned its attention to the Buster only to be hit in the back by the Freedom. The Justice threw its beam boomerang and destroyed the cannons on its back.

While the Gundams were keeping the Gojulas busy, the three zoids got into position. They activated their energy shields and sent the energy towards the Gojulas. The energy formed a yellow triangle around the Gojulas immobilizing it. "It worked" said Van

"We did it" cheered Cagalli

"Impressive" said Herman on the Ultrasaurus Bridge

"But they damaged the Gojulas" said Dr. D

"You didn't tell them not to" said Lacus

The four Gundams and three Zoids returned to the hanger and their pilots went up to the bridge. But when they got to the bridge they found out what happened while they were doing the exercise. "The colony at Mount Iselina was destroyed" said Irvine

"Yes" said Moonbay

"But rescue crews were able to get there in time so most of the villagers were saved" she said

"Why did Rosso and Viola leave without us" asked Van punching a wall

"The Lighting Saix and Blade Liger could have kept up with the Storm Sworders" he said

"That is because they knew what he was trying to do" said Athrun

"What" asked Van?

"He is trying to draw you away from the Ultrasaurus" said Athrun

"These places he is attacking are probably just far away enough that the Blade Liger or Lighting Saix can reach them but won't make it back in time to protect the Ultrasaurus from the Death Stinger" he explained

"He's right" said Rudolph

The four Gundam pilots looked towards Rudolph and Dearka asked "Who's the kid"

"He is the leader of one of the countries here" said Lacus

"Wow, a leader younger than Cagalli" said Dearka

Lacus started gigging at that as Cagalli asked angrily "What's so funny"

"Miriallia said the same thing when we met him" said Lacus

A couple of days later everyone was in one of the briefing rooms trying to figure out where the Death Stinger will strike next. The places the Death Stinger had destroyed were shown on the map. "That is the path we took when we first went to Guygalos" said Irvine

"Guygalos" asked Kira

"It's the capital of the Guylos Empire" said Fiona

"So this is more than just trying to lure you away" said Athrun

"Yes" said Van

"He is destroying everything we have ever done" he said

"Isn't that a bit much" asked Miriallia

"He is probably doing it to prove how powerless we are to stop him" said Kira

"So if he is taking your path, then you should know a good place to stop him would be" said Athrun

Van thought from a minute before saying "The Gurreal Plateau"

Sometime later the Death Stinger appeared at the Gurreal Plateau with the Blade Liger, Lighting Saix, and Dibison in front of him. "Your path of destruction ends here Hiltz" said Van

"Do you really expect to damage me with those junk piles you call zoids" said Hiltz

The three zoids just charged at the Death Stinger as their answer. "If you are in such a hurry to die" said Hiltz

"I will be happy to oblige you" he said charging his Charge Particle Cannon

When the Charge Particle Cannon was nearly fully charged the Buster fired its Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle at it. It caused the cannon to overload and explode shaking the whole Zoid. "What was that" shouted Hiltz

The Freedom flew above it and fired all its weapons on its left claw while the Justice used its beam boomerang to cut off the right claw. Hiltz saw them and thought _"Human type zoids"_

"But there is no such thing as Human type zoids" exclaimed Hiltz

"NOW" yelled Athrun

The Blade Liger, Lighting Saix, and Dibison got into position and activated their energy shields. They then sent the energy towards the Death Stinger where it formed a yellow triangle. _"What are they planning" thought Hiltz_

"FIRE" yelled Van

The Ultrasaurus lowered its head as the Gravity Cannon was aimed and fired. The shell flew though the air until it came down on its target. The three zoids stayed in formation until the last possible second before leaving the range of the blast area. The shell exploded encasing the entire area in a miniature black hole.

When the black hole finally disappeared it revealed a broken Death Stinger in the middle of the crater. The three Zoid pilots got out of their zoids for a closer look as the four Gundams landed behind the zoids. As they were looking at the wreck of the Death Stinger something strange started to happen. It started turning into stone!

Cagalli turned on her external speakers and asked "What's going on"

"Why is it turning into stone" she asked

"That is what happens when the core of a Zoid stops working" said Van

Sometime later as they were all about to enter the Ultrasaurus the radar in the four Gundams started going off. "Something is coming" shouted Kira

They all turned around and saw a red streak of light coming down from the sky before it landed on the dead Death Stinger forming a red Organoid. "A baby Zoid" said Cagalli

"It looks similar to the one that hangs around with Van and Fiona" said Athrun

"What is Ambient doing here" asked Van

Ambient roared before he became a beam of light that shot into the sky before coming back down and going into the Death Stinger. It then started coming back to life!

"What's going on" shouted Cagalli

"An Organoid can bring a Zoid back to life" said Van

"You are just telling us this now" shouted Cagalli

"Anything else we should know" asked Kira

"It's going to be stronger than before" said Van

"Oh great" said Dearka sighing

"That might not be an issue since it appears to have retained all the damage it has received" said Athrun

The Justice and Freedom took off as the Strike Rouge and Buster jumped back and the Zoid pilots jumped into their zoids. The Buster changed the configuration of its combined gun to the Anti-Armor Shotgun. It then began to fire at the Death Stinger as the Freedom fired at it with all of its weapons as well.

But the Death Stinger quickly buried underground to avoid all the attacks. "Where did it go" asked Van

The Justice and Freedom flew back to the Ultrasaurus as a fissure started going towards it. The Justice and Freedom connected with their METEORs and activated their beam swords. They stabbed all four beam swords into the ground and stopped the fissure before it reached the Ultrasaurus. They then flew towards the Strike Rouge and Buster. "Jump on" shouted Kira

The Strike Rouge jumped onto the Freedom's METEOR as the Buster jumped on the Justice's METEOR. Then they flew off just as the Death Stinger came out of the ground where they were. _"Damn them" thought Hiltz_

The damage from the beam swords was shown as it was missing its other claw along with some legs. The Freedom started firing at it as the Buster started firing over the Justice's shoulder. The three zoids started joining in as well.

The Death Stinger eventually fell to ground and stopped moving. "I think we got it this time" said Van

Then the Death Stinger started glowing. "Now what is it doing" asked Irvine

It then started to disappear into particles of light until it was completely gone. "How did it do that" asked Cagalli

"I don't know" said Van

"_VAN"_

"What is it" asked Van

"_Fiona just disappeared into particles of light"_

"WHAT" yelled Van?

Zeke, who was bonded with the Blade Liger, roared. "What is it Zeke" asked Van

"Maybe he knows where Fiona went" said Irvine

"Do you" asked Van

Zeke roared in conformation. "Then let's go" exclaimed Van

The Blade Liger took off running at full speed. "Me and Athrun will go after him to provide support" said Kira

"Dearka, Cagalli, head back to the Ultrasaurus to recharge" said Athrun

"Alright" said Cagalli

"Yes sir" said Dearka

The Freedom and Justice let the Strike Rouge and Buster off before taking off. _"Keep in contact"_

"_We will follow you as fast as possible"_

"Right" said Kira and Athrun

The Freedom and Justice took off after the Blade Liger and the Ultrasaurus started to follow after them after the Lighting Saix, Dibison, Strike Rouge, and Buster were onboard.

The Blade Liger and the two Gundams were near the Valley of the Rarehertz when a city started coming out of it releasing pulses of white light. The Blade Liger's systems started overloading until Van activated the pulse guard. "Kira, Athrun, are both of your machines alright" asked Van

"Yes" said Kira

"Is something suppose to happen to them" asked Athrun

"The Rarehertz causes a zoid's control system to overload" said Van

"Oh" said Athrun

"Our systems are fine" said Kira

"Ok" said Van

"Contact the Ultrasaurus and tell them to head to the Valley of the Rarehertz" he said

"Right" said Athrun

"Come in Ultrasaurus" said Kira

"_What is it?"_

"We have possibly found where the Death Stinger and Fiona have disappeared to" said Kira

"_Where is it?"_

"The Valley of the Rarehertz" said Kira


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and Gundam Seed

Thanks to Vandenbz for your review.

This is the last chapter of the Zoids dimension. The next chapter begins the last dimension.

* * *

"Figures that Hiltz would pick a place like that as his hideout" said Irvine

"We went though there once and I didn't like it" he said

"What is so bad about it" asked Lacus

"The valley releases pulses of energy that cause zoids control systems to overload and go crazy" said Irvine

"Set course for the Valley of the Rarehertz at full speed" ordered Herman

"You got it" said Moonbay

As the Blade Liger and two Gundams got closer to the valley many different types of zoids appeared out of the ground and started charging at them. "Where did they all come from" shouted Kira

"They are Sleeper zoids" said Van

"Sleeper zoids" said Athrun confused

"They are pilotless zoids that act like wild animals" said Van

"We will take care of them" said Kira

The Freedom and Justice flew ahead of the Blade Liger as multiple compartments opened on their METEORs. They both took aim and fire all their weapons including multiple missiles from the open compartments on their METEORs.

The attacks hit and destroyed all the zoids that were in front of them. "Wow" said Van looking at the destruction

Sometime later as they got closer Zeke roared. "What is it" asked Van

Zeke roared as Van said "Fiona is going to need you"

Zeke roared in confirmation as Van said "Then go"

Zeke roared as a silver light shot out of the Blade Liger and headed towards the valley. "Where is Zeke going" asked Kira

"He said that Fiona needed him" said Van

It was daylight by the time they reached the city in the valley. "What is a city doing here" asked Van looking around

The Blade Liger came to a stop next to a Geno Breaker. "Raven what are you doing here" asked Van

"Van you have to help me stop Prozen" said Raven

"I will" said Van

"Kira, Athrun, fire on that thing" he said

"Right" said Kira and Athrun

They targeted Prozen and fired. But the Death Stinger's claw came out of the ground and blocked the shots destroying it. Then the Death Stinger came out of the ground fully repaired expect for the claw that was just destroyed. "It's the Death Stinger" shouted Van

"It's fully repaired" said Kira

"How did that happen" asked Athrun

"It is because of the Zoid Eve" said Raven

"The Zoid Eve is here" said Van shocked

"Now is the time to for us to combine Death Stinger so I can finally obtain the power of the Death Saurer" said Prozen

"You are right about one thing" said Hiltz

"Now is the time but you won't gain its power because I will" he said

"WHAT" yelled Prozen?

The growth around Prozen started closing in on him and forming a more spherical shape. "How are you doing this" he said barely

"You though you would claim the power of the Death Saurer. But you were really used to protect its core" said Hiltz

"Now that it doesn't need to be protected anymore, you are no longer needed" he said

"NO" yelled Prozen as his voice faded away as the Zoid core was fully formed

The armor on top of the Death Stinger started to crack as a ball of light came out of it. The ball went up to the Zoid core and absorbed it. Then the Death Saurer opened its two grates and the ball of light went into it as the two grates closed. The building the Death Saurer was in exploded as it broke free and roared at being alive once again. "It's huge" said Kira

The Ultrasaurus arrived at the city just as the Death Saurer broke free. On the bridge one of the radar operators shouted out "Colonel Herman you need to see this"

The Death Saurer appeared on the screen. "The Death Saurer" said Herman in a frighten tone of voice

"It's still alive" said Dr. D

"That is one big Zoid" said Dearka

"_Please be careful" thought Lacus and Cagalli_

"Prepare the Gravity Cannon" ordered Herman

Back with the Gundams and Zoids, they heard a voice over the radio. _"Get out of the way. We are going to fire the Gravity Cannon"_

"NO" yelled Athrun

"Don't do it yet" he shouted

"_Why"_

"Let us weaken it first" said Athrun

"If you fire now it will most likely destroy the shell before it reaches it" he said

"_Alright"_

"_Just tell us when you are ready"_

"We will" said Athrun

"Now we just have to figure out how to do that" said Kira

"Well last time we fought it, it's only weakness was the Charged Particle Intake Fan on its back" said Van

"Thanks" said Kira

"We will take care of it" said Athrun

They flew around to the back of the Death Saurer and saw the fan had been changed into a converter. "It seems this is a more powerful version of the one they fought" said Athrun

"You won't get me this time" said Hiltz

Multiple compartments on the Death Saurer's tail opened up and multiple missiles fired from them. They easily avoided them and watched as they exploded and shot black spikes into the ground behind them. "Spikes" said Athrun confused

"Athrun go for the tail, I will go after the converter" said Kira

"Alright" said Athrun

He activated his beam swords and swung them down on the tail. He met with some resistance from the tail's heavy armor. "Damn you" shouted Hiltz

Using the last of the power he had in the tail he struck at the Justice's METEOR. He hit the left beam sword damaging it. Athrun ejected it before it exploded. "ATHRUN" yelled Kira

"I'm alright" said Athrun

Kira nodded as he activated his beam swords. He stabbed them into the converter and it exploded. The Death Saurer roared out in anger as Hiltz shouted "You will pay for this"

"FIRE" yelled Kira

The Ultrasaurus got into firing position and fired the Gravity Cannon. The shell flew though the air before it exploded over the Death Saurer. Everyone waited for the hyper gravity field to collapse to see if the Death Sauer survived or not. When the field did fall they all saw the Death Saurer on the ground with all of its armor cracked. Then the Death Saurer slowly started to get back up. "It's still moving" shouted Kira

"It survived a direct hit from the Gravity Cannon" said Van in shock

"Any other ideas" asked Athrun

"You would have to destroy its Zoid core" said Van

"Right" said Athrun

"Let's go Kira" he said

"Let's aim for the claws first" said Kira

They flew towards the Death Saurer as Hiltz shouted "I will not be defeated by you"

He swung at them with the Death Saurer's claws but they easily dodged them and sliced them off. They then plunged their swords into the Death Saurer's Zoid core destroying it. The Death Saurer staggered forward a little before it fell forward and ceased to move.

Fiona, who was watching everything from the Zoid Eve console area, smiled as she said "They did it"

Zeke grabbed hold of her and shot into the Blade Liger. Fiona appeared in the Blade Liger's cockpit in Van's lap shouting "Van" while hugging him

"Fiona" shouted Van hugging her back

"I remember everything now" said Fiona

"You do" asked Van

Fiona nodded as she said "The Death Saurer's Zoid core brought me here to awaken Zoid Eve"

"I knew I couldn't do that since that would awaken the Death Saurer. So I planned on destroying it, but I couldn't bring myself to do so since that would destroy all the zoids on the planet" she explained

"Then how was Zoid Eve awakened" asked Van

"The Geno Breaker showed up to destroy the Death Saurer's Zoid core but it summoned three Geno Saurers to fight it. During the fight a stray shot hit the console area which awaken Zoid Eve" said Fiona

"I just glad that you are alright Fiona" said Van as he kissed her

Fiona's eyes widen before she slowly closed them and returned the kiss. But they then broke away when they heard Kira's voice. "I sorry to break up your tender moment" said Kira

"But we need to get out of here before this place collapses on us" he said

"Right" said Van

Everybody left as the city that contained the Zoid Eve went back underground. They all returned to the Ultrasaurus where everybody was outside waiting for them. The Geno Breaker broke away from the group and flew off in a different direction.

The Zoid and two Gundams arrived at the group and their pilots got out. "KIRA" yelled Lacus

"ATHRUN" yelled Cagalli

They ran to their partners and tore off their helmets before kissing them. Once they broke away Cagalli started hitting Athrun. "I thought something happened to you when I saw that explosion" said Cagalli with a few tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry I worried you Cagalli" said Athrun wiping away her tears before holding her tighter

Sometime later all six of them were standing before Colonel Herman. "In recognition of your help in destroying the Death Stinger and The Death Saurer, we are honored to welcome you as members of the Guardian Force" said Herman

He then handed them each a badge as they said "Thank you"

"What are you going to do now" asked Van

"We are going to see if we can salvage anything from our ships" said Kira

"Hopefully I can find a replacement for my beam sword" said Athrun

"Good luck" said Van

"Thank you" said Kira

They all got into their Gundams and took off. Once they were out of sight they disappeared in a flash of light.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Banner of the Stars II, Zoids, and Star Wars

Thanks to lone wolf blade, Vandenbz, Dragoon Galaxy, Alex Yamato, and Reishin Amara for your reviews.

This is the begining of the last dimension, Star Wars.

* * *

The six pilots woke up in their Gundams and looked around. Cagalli was shocked to see the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal in front of her. "I think there is something wrong with my cameras. Because I see the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal in front of me" said Cagalli

"I see the same thing" said Kira

"There are on the radar as well" said Miriallia

Athrun looked to his left and let out a gasp. "What is it Athrun" asked Cagalli worried

"My METEOR's beam sword is back" exclaimed Athrun

"WHAT" yelled the others?

They all looked and saw that Athrun's beam sword was back. "What is going on here" shouted Cagalli

"_Lacus"_

"Captain Waltfeld" said Lacus shocked

"_What are you doing in the Freedom?"_

"_You were in the Eternal when we left Lobnas II"_

"_Lobnas II" thought both Kira and Lacus shocked_

"I don't know" said Lacus

"When I woke up I was here" she said

"_Return to the ship"_

"We will" said Kira

At the same time a similar conversation was happening in the cockpit of the Buster. _"Miriallia"_

"Captain Ramius" said Miriallia shocked

"_What are you doing in the Buster?"_

"I don't know" said Miriallia

"I was here when I woke up" she said

"_Come back to the ship"_

"Alright" said Dearka

"We have a problem" said Kira

"What's the matter" asked Athrun

"Captain Waltfeld just contacted us asking where I was" said Lacus

"When I told him he said that I was in the Eternal when we left Lobnas II" she said

"Lobnas II" shouted the others

"But we left there a long time ago" exclaimed Cagalli

"So we are the only ones that remember what happened in the Zoids dimension" said Athrun

"Maybe it's for the best" said Miriallia

"I wouldn't want to remember how I was killed" she said

The others nodded as they flew back to their ships. In the Eternal Kira packed up his stuff and moved into Lacus' room while in the Archangel Miriallia packed up her stuff and moved into Dearka's.

Things went the same as when they returned from the Abh dimension. As they reached the point where they disappeared before they disappeared again.

When they woke up this time they saw they were still in space. _"Hopefully we won't be attacked this time" thought Lacus_

The mobile suits quickly returned to their ships as they began to survey the area. They were in orbit above what they thought was a planet until they saw an even larger planet. "That is one big planet" said Dearka

"We are in orbit above a moon" exclaimed Cagalli

Then the ship's radar went of indicating that a ship was approaching them. "Contact them when they are in range" said Lacus

"Yes ma'am" said the radio operator

The Millennium Falcon was flying towards Yavin IV when its radar detected three unknown ships near them. "What's going on" asked Luke

"There are three unknown ships ahead of us" said Han

As they got closer they were able to get a look at the ships. "I have never seen ships like that before" said Han

"Me either" said Leia

Chewbacca then growled out something causing Luke to ask "What is it"

"Chewie says that one of the ships are trying to contact us" said Han

"Put it though" he said

"_This is Lacus Clyne, commander on the Eternal. To whom am I speaking?"_

"This is Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon" said Han

"What are you doing here" asked Leia

"_Who are you" asked Lacus_

"I am Leia Organa, former Senator of Alderaan" said Leia

"_Would it be possible for some of us to accompany you to the moon's surface to talk" asked Lacus_

Leia thought about it for a few moments before saying "Yes"

"Just follow us" she said

"Hey, this is my ship" shouted Han

On the bridge of the Eternal, after the communication was cut, Athrun said "It appears this place is similar to the Abh Empire"

"Probably only a little bit" said Lacus

"I think something big just happened since I don't think that is her ship" said Kira

Athrun and Lacus nodded as she got up. "Why don't you go get Cagalli so we can go" said Lacus

"Alright" said Athrun

Back with the Millennium Falcon they saw the pink ship open up and two machines launch. "They look like large droids" said Luke

They watched as the red one went into the blue ship and came out a few minutes later. The two machines then followed them down to the moon's surface where the Falcon flew into the hanger bay and landed. The Freedom and Justice landed outside since they didn't know if their Gundams would fit inside.

The four pilots got out of their Gundams and went to walk inside the hanger until they were stopped by guards holding strange looking guns. "Hold it right there" said the first guard

"What are you doing here" he asked

"We are with them" said Kira pointing to the group near the Millennium Falcon

"We will see about that" said the guard

The guards led them to the group near the Millennium Falcon where one of them said "General we found these four trying to enter the hanger" said the guard

"Are you the ones from those ships" asked Leia

"Yes" said Lacus

"It's alright, I asked them to come here" said Leia

"Yes ma'am" said the guards as they left

"Where did you find them" asked Dodonna

"There ships are in orbit and have a design I have never seen before" said Leia

"So those droids are yours" asked Dodonna

"There are not droids, there mobile suits" said Athrun

"I have never heard that term before" said Dodonna

"Could we head to your office to talk about it" asked Lacus

"Follow me" said Dodonna

They followed him and Leia to his office where they sat down. "Please introduce yourselves" asked Leia

Kira took off his helmet and said "My name is Kira Yamato. I am the pilot of the Freedom and her bodyguard" pointing at Lacus

Lacus took off her helmet and said "My name is Lacus Clyne, commander of the Eternal"

Athrun took off his helmet and said "I am Athrun Zala. I am the pilot of the Justice and her bodyguard" pointing at Cagalli

Cagalli took off her helmet and said "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha. I am the commander of the Kusanagi and the pilot of the Strike Rouge"

"What are you doing here" asked Dodonna

"We don't know" said Cagalli

"Most likely to help you" said Lacus

"What do you mean by that" asked Dodonna

They gave a quick explanation of where they are from and the two dimensions they have been to. Both General Dodonna and Leia had wide eyes by the end of it. "Do you have any proof" asked Dodonna

"Yes" said Lacus

She took out the Empress' symbol and the Guardian Force badge to show them. They looked at them and nodded as Lacus put them away. "Could you tell us where we are and what is going on" asked Kira

"Yes" said Dodonna

"You are on Yavin IV" he said

He then launched into an explanation of the Old Republic, how the Empire was formed, and how the Rebel Alliance was formed to bring back the Republic. "We will help you whatever way we can" said Lacus

"Thank you" said Dodonna

"Until we leave" said Cagalli

"What do you mean by that" asked Dodonna

"We usually appear in a place, then do something, and then disappear when it is done" said Athrun

"We need all the help we can get to destroy the Death Star" said Leia

"What is that" asked Athrun

"It is a space station the size of a small moon. It has enough firepower to destroy an entire planet with one shot" said Leia

All four of their eyes widen at that. _"That is worse than anything we have faced yet" they thought_

"Hopefully once the Death Star plans are analyzed, we can find a weakness and build a battle plan around it" said Dodonna

"We will stay until you finalize a plan so we can deliver it to our pilots" said Cagalli

"I will have someone show you where you can stay until then" said Dodonna

"Thank you" said Lacus


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Star Wars, and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to Reishin Amara, Dragoon Galaxy, Vandenbz, and Alex Yamato for your reviews.

* * *

General Dodonna was in the briefing room with all of the pilots and their allies going over the battle plan they have come up with. "Here is the plan we have come up with to destroy the Death Star" said Dodonna

The Death Star appeared on the screen as it zoomed in on a specific part. "The Death Star is heavily shielded from large scale assaults. But we have found that small one man fighters could get past its outer defenses" said Dodonna

"How are we suppose to destroy something that big with just fighters" shouted one of the pilots

"We have found a small exhaust port only two meters wide at the end of a long trench. The exhaust port has a shaft that lead directly to the main core of the Death Star" said Dodonna

"The port is ray shielded so you will have to fire Proton torpedoes at it after flying down the trench" he said

"Only a precise hit will allow the torpedoes to go down the entire length of the shaft where they will destroy the main core and the Death Star" he said

"That's impossible even with a targeting computer" said one of the pilots

"That is no bigger than a womp rat and I used to target them with my old T-16" said Luke

"Now get to ships and May the Force be with you" said Dodonna

"_What was that" thought Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli_

As the pilots were leaving Cagalli went up to General Dodonna and asked "Could I have the data you have on your ships and the enemies along with the Death Star for my pilots"

"Of course" said Dodonna

He went to his office and came back sometime later with a holoprojector and a datapad. "Here you go" said Dodonna holding out the two items

"Thank you" said Cagalli taking them

"The datapad has all the information you need and the holoprojector has the accompanying pictures you need" said Dodonna

Cagalli nodded her head as she went back to the others and they left. On the way out Cagalli asked "How can we have better targeting computer when they are more advanced than us"

"Maybe they are like the Abh and never needed to" said Athrun

Once Cagalli return to the Kusanagi she called all the pilots to the briefing room. "This is what we are going to help our allies destroy, the Death Star" said Cagalli

The Death Star appeared on the holoprojector. "It is a space station the size of a small moon" said Cagalli

"How are we suppose to destroy something like that" asked one of the pilots

"We're not" said Cagalli

"We are to provide cover while our allies destroy it. We are to take out the gun emplacements and any fighters that show up" she said

The Death Star changed to the X-Wing. "This is the fighter our allies will be using" said Cagalli

The X-Wing changed into the Y-Wing. "This is the bomber that will carry the torpedoes to destroy the Death Star" said Cagalli

"The fighters carry the torpedoes as well in case the bombers are destroyed" she said

The Y-Wing changed into a picture of the exhaust port. "They will have to fly down a long trench to this exhaust port and fire a torpedo into it" said Cagalli

Finally the exhaust port changed into a Tie fighter. "This is the fighter the enemy is using" said Cagalli

"Doesn't look like much" said one of the pilots

"It isn't" said Cagalli

"The enemy likes to use quantity over quality and swarm their opponents with overwhelming numbers" she said

"The plan is to start taking out all of the guns we can get until the fighters show up. Once they do we will split into two groups. I will lead the first group against the fighters while the second group continues with the guns led by Asagi" she explained

"You will have to be careful during this battle because we won't have the support of the ships. The Death Star's defenses were designed around large scale assaults. So only small one manned machines can get though its defenses" she said

"Now once you hear that they had successfully launched a torpedo down the exhaust port, get out of there to avoid the explosion" she said

The pilots nodded as they got up. "Now prepare to launch. We will be launching as soon as we detect ships coming up from the moon" said Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said the pilots as they left

Sometime later the radar operator on the Eternal detected multiple ships coming from the moon. "We have multiple ships coming from the moon" said the radar operator

"It's time" said Waltfeld

"Launch the mobile suits" commanded Lacus

"_Please be careful" she thought_

All the mobile suits launched as the Freedom and Justice left their METEORs behind. Once the X-Wings and Y-Wings got to them the mobile suits joined them as they flew towards the Death Star. All the pilots took a quick look at the mobile suits before focusing back on the mission.

"_All wings report in" said Red Leader_

All the pilots sounded off as he said _"Lock S-Foils in attack position"_

The four wings of the X-Wings opened up forming a X. _"Hold tight we are about to pass though the outer defenses" said Red Leader_

The mobile suits put their shields in front of themselves as the Buster flew closely behind the Strike Rouge. _"Look at the size of that thing" said Wedge_

"_Cut the chatter Red Two" said Red Leader_

"_Accelerate to attack speed" he said_

"Are you sure they can destroy this thing" asked Dearka looking at the large space station

"Hopefully with our help they can" said Athrun

"_Red Leader, this is Gold Leader, we are heading towards the target area now" said Gold Leader_

"_We will try to draw their fire" said Red Leader_

They arrived on the surface of the Death Star and the mobile suits started firing on all the turbolasers and laser cannons. The mobile suits were too agile for the turbolasers to hit and were destroyed. After they decimated all the gun emplacements in their area they heard _"Squad Leaders, we have picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters are coming your way"_

"Spilt up" commanded Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said the M1 pilots

The Buster stayed with the group taking out the gun emplacements as the Strike Rouge led her group towards the fighters with the Freedom and Justice. All the mobile suits fired on the Tie fighters and easily destroyed the first wave. All the Rebel pilots in the area were shocked at how easy all of those fighters were taken out. _"Focus on the mission" shouted Red Leader_

All the Rebel pilots shook their heads before returning their focus to the mission. _"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader, we are beginning our attack run" said Gold Leader_

Three Y-Wings flew down into the trench and started flying along it avoiding the laser fire as best they can. _"Switching to targeting computer" said Gold Leader_

"They have a special targeting computer and they still complain about it" shouted Cagalli

"What are you talking about" asked Dearka

"Some of the pilots were complaining that the exhaust port was too small to hit even with their targeting computers" said Athrun

"WHAT" yelled Dearka?

"But another pilot said he used to target animals that size back home" said Athrun

"Which one was that" asked Dearka

"Don't know" said Athrun

Then something strange happened in the trench. All of the guns stopped firing. _"The guns have stopped firing" said Gold Two_

"_Watch for enemy fighters" said Gold Five_

A Tie Advanced and two Tie fighters flew into the trench and started after the three Y-Wings. They quickly caught up to the Y-Wings and destroyed them. _"Red Leader there are three fighters in the trench" said Gold Five before he was destroyed_

"Asagi, Juri, Mayura, head to the exhaust port and find those fighters" ordered Cagalli

"On it" said Asagi as the three of them flew away

"Seelnay, take command of the second group" said Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said Seelnay

"_Red Squadron, form up" said Red Leader_

"_Red Leader, this is Base One, prepare for your attack run"_

"_Copy that Base One" said Red Leader_

"_Red Ten and Twelve come with me. Red Two, Three, and Five stay back and prepare for you attack run if we fail" he said_

Three X-Wings flew down into the trench and started flying along it. The two flanking X-Wings stayed further behind to hold off the fighters to allow the lead X-Wing time to get off a shot. The two X-Wings were destroyed by the time the lead X-Wing was able to get a shot off. _"It's away" shouted Red Leader_

"_Is it a hit?"_

"_Negative, it didn't go in" said Red Leader_

The three fighters flew up out of the trench after the X-Wing only for the two Tie fighters to be destroyed by the three M1s. But the Tie Advanced avoided their shots. "He avoided it" said Asagi

"He must be the leader" said Juri

"Cagalli, we think we found the leader. He is flying a different fighter than the others. We will try to keep him busy" said Asagi

"Alright" said Cagalli

"Be careful" she said

"We will" said Asagi

They spread out and started firing on the Tie Advanced to get its attention away from the X-Wing it was chasing. _"Prepare for your attack run" said Red Leader_

Three X-Wings flew down into the trench and began flying along it. They were able to go down it without any problems this time since the three M1s were keeping the Tie Advanced busy and the other two fighters were destroyed. But the mobile suit pilots soon heard something that troubled them. _"Red Five you have switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I'm alright" said Luke_

"Is that the guy you were talking about" asked Dearka

"It sounds like him" said Athrun

"Let's hope he is as good as he says" said Kira

Luke fired two torpedoes that went right into the exhaust port. _"They went in" shouted Luke_

"Everybody retreat" shouted Cagalli

Everyone started flying away from the Death Star but the Tie Advanced started chasing the three M1s that attacked it. "He's chasing us" shouted Asagi

"I got it" said Athrun

He threw his beam boomerang at the Tie Advanced causing it swerve to avoid it and was knocked off course by shots from the Millennium Falcon. "Where did that come from" shouted Cagalli

"I thought only small one man machines could get though the defenses" she said

The Death Star blew up just as everyone was safely away from it. "We did it" cheered Cagalli

"That's another Death we have destroyed" said Dearka

"Asagi, Seelnay, were there any casualties" asked Cagalli

"No" said Asagi

"No ma'am" said Seelnay

"That's good" said Cagalli

After the medal ceremony for Luke Skywalker; Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli were with General Dodonna in his office. "I can't thank you enough for your help" said Dodonna

"We would have lost even more pilots than we did if it wasn't for you" he said

"It was no problem" said Cagalli

"We were glad to help" said Lacus

"Thank you again" said Dodonna as the group left

Once they returned to their ships they left Yavin IV. Once they were out of sight of the moon they disappeared in a flash of light.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Star Wars, and Crest of the Stars

Thanks to Vandenbz for your review.

* * *

When the six of them woke up this time they found out they weren't in their mobile suits or their ships. They were on some kind of misty plane. They looked around but all they could see was mist. "Where are we" asked Lacus

"I don't know" said Kira

"Welcome" said a voice behind them

They all turned around and saw a glowing figure standing before them. "Who are you" asked Cagalli

"I was the one who sent you on your trip" said the figure

"Why" asked Athrun

"So your could learn the lessons you need for the challenges ahead" said the figure

"What are you talking about" asked Dearka

"If things have remained the same, you would have been broken down and lose your way because of the challenges" said the figure

"They would be the only ones to survive them" it said pointing at Kira and Lacus

"You mean we would have been killed" cried Miriallia

"No" said the figure

"You would have become shadows of your former selves" it said

"What do you mean" asked Athrun

"You would leave your friends and family because of manipulative chess master" said the figure pointing at Athrun

"You would have let your country be ruled by terrorist supporters" it said pointing at Cagalli

"You would have just become another faceless grunt" it said pointing at Dearka

"And you would leave everything behind to become a civilian" it said pointing at Miriallia

"I foreseen this and sent you on your trip so you could gain the lessons and experience needed to survive the challenges" it said

"Thank you" said Lacus

"You now know how much you care about each other and how to deal with disastrous and overwhelming situations" said the figure

All six of them smiled as Kira, Athrun, and Dearka held Lacus, Cagalli, and Miriallia close to them. "Before you go take these gifts as reminders of what you have learned" said the figure

It waved its hand and the six of them were covered in a bright light. When it went away all six of them had an alpha on their foreheads, a clyuno on their wrist, and an equipment belt on their waist with a blaster pistol, a Star Forces handgun, and a lightsaber holstered on it. "Wow" said all six of them looking at themselves

"The alpha will work like the Abh's do when worn. The clyunos will never be out of range of each other. The pistol and handgun will never run out of ammo" said the figure

"As a precaution, they can only be handled and used by you. They will be invisible to everybody unless in use" it said

"Thank you" all six of them said

"Good luck" said the figure

There was a bright flash of light and they were gone.

When they woke us this time they found themselves back in their ships and mobile suits. The mobile suits returned to their ships and the six of them tried out their clyunos to test them out.

Later on they all met in the Kusanagi to find out what their last gift was. "I wonder what this is" asked Miriallia holding her lightsaber

"Looks like a handle for a beam saber" said Athrun

Kira found the switch to turn his lightsaber on and a purple energy blade appeared. "It is a beam saber" exclaimed Kira

"A handheld beam saber" said Athrun is awe

Their clyunos beeped and Kira turned off his lightsaber to read the message. "It's called a lightsaber and they can cut though anything except certain metals not available here" said Athrun

"So we need to be careful with them then" said Miriallia

"It's from the last place we went to" said Cagalli

"I think I remember seeing Luke having one attached to his belt" said Lacus

All six of them took their lightsabers and activated them. Kira's was purple, Lacus' was pink, Athrun's was green, Cagalli's was amber, Dearka's was light red, and Miriallia's was blue. "Nice" said Cagalli waving hers around

Kira and Athrun decided to test them out and charged at each other. Miriallia sighed and said "There they go"

Cagalli soon joined in on Kira's side and Dearka joined Athrun's to keep Cagalli busy.

After the fight was over all four of them were on the floor panting. "Have fun" asked Lacus

All four of them nodded as Miriallia said "Good"

"Now how are we going to explain all of this" she shouted waving her hand around

The four of them looked around the room and saw burns and cuts everywhere. "Opps" said Cagalli

Luckily Cagalli managed to lock the door and told no one to go in there.

They soon reached the point where they disappeared each time. "Hopefully we won't disappear this time" said Waltfeld

"I don't think we will this time" said Lacus

They reached the point and passed it without any problems. "Looks like whatever happened is over" said Waltfeld

The battle was going better than it would have been. The pilots were doing better with the extra experience they have. Miriallia noticed a change in the Earth Forces fleet. "The Dominion and a few other ships have changed course" said Miriallia

"They are heading towards the PLANTs" she said

"They might contain the nukes" said Murrue

"We will go after them while the Kusanagi and Eternal continue on to GENESIS" she said

"_Rodger that" said Waltfeld_

"Contact the Freedom and Justice when they launch mobile armors" ordered Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

A short time later the mobile armors launched. Miriallia contacted everyone but Lacus on her clyuno and said "Mobile armors with nuclear missiles have just launched"

"We will take them out" said Kira

"Hold down the fort while we are gone" said Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" said the M1 pilots

All four Gundams flew off towards the nukes. The Freedom and Justice got there first thanks to their METEORs. They both were able to destroy the first half of the missiles. But Justice was then attacked by the Forbidden.

Athrun flew away from the Forbidden and quickly undocked from his METEOR and backpack. He then formed his double beam saber and charged at the Forbidden. The Forbidden brought down its scythe only to be blocked by the Justice's shield. The Justice fired its CIWS at the Forbidden head damaging its cameras. The Justice's backpack then arrived behind the Forbidden and fired all its weapons at the Forbidden's back.

The Justice disengaged from the standoff and flew back as the Forbidden was blown forward. The Justice quickly swung its beam saber and cut off the Forbidden's arms before stabbing forward killing the pilot. "That's one down" said Athrun

Dearka arrived and saw the Duel being attacked by the Raider. He quickly changed to the Hyper Impulse Sniper Rifle and fired when the Raider stopped. The shot went right though the cockpit of the Raider right before it finished charging its beam cannon. "That's two" said Dearka

"What" asked Yzak seeing the Raider Destroyed?

He looked beyond the wreckage and saw the Buster there. "Dearka" said Yzak

Cagalli arrived at the scene and started destroying the second half of the missiles.

Back with the Archangel, it prepared itself to fight the Dominion and its small fleet. It targeted the ships the nukes came from but the Dominion got in the way and took the hit and fired back. Both ships took damage but only the Dominion lost any weapons including one of its beam cannons. The Archangel fired again and destroyed the other beam cannon before it could fire again. "Get us out of the Lohengrin's line of fire" shouted Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said the pilot

Kira and Cagalli continued firing at the nukes until they were all gone. "All the nukes are gone" said Kira

"That's one less thing to worry about" said Lacus

Back with Athrun, he was about to go back to his METEOR when he detected something behind him. He quickly dodged to the left and saw two shots go by him. He spun around and saw it was the Calamity. He shot his backpack forward to distract the Calamity so he could get behind it. The Calamity destroyed the backpack only to receive a beam saber in the back destroying him. _"I don't think that is coming back" thought Athrun_

"That was the last one" said Athrun

The Justice rejoined with its METEOR and flew off.

The Justice soon met up with the other three mobile suits as they headed back to the Archangel. "What is the situation Miriallia" asked Kira

"The Dominion is stopping us from getting at the ships that launched the nukes" said Miriallia

"We will handle them" said Athrun

Kira and Athrun started cutting though the ships with their METEOR's swords as Dearka fired at them with the Anti Armor Shotgun and Cagalli covered them. They very soon destroyed all of them. _"Head towards GENESIS now" said Murrue_

"_We will deal with the Dominion" she said_

Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli nodded and flew off as the Duel stopped the Buster from leaving. Soon the Strike came floating towards them heavily damaged.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue ordered "Get the Buster to cover us as we retrieve the Strike"

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Dearka you need to keep the Dominion busy while we recover the Strike" she said

"What happened to it" asked Dearka

"It was damaged by Le Creuset's new machine" said Miriallia

Dearka nodded and contacts the Duel. "You want to help me destroy the black Legged Ship" asked Dearka

"Sure" said Yzak

The Buster started firing its Anti Armor Shotgun at the Dominion as the Duel got in close and aimed its beam rifle at the Dominion's bridge. "I waited a long time for this" said Yzak

He then fired a grenade at the bridge destroying it and the ship.

The Archangel just retrieved the Strike as the Dominion blew up. "I guess that is one way to keep it busy" said Murrue

"We have the Strike" said Miriallia

"Let's go join the others at GENESIS" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said the pilot

But before they could get far away they detected a mobile suit approaching them. "Unknown mobile suit approaching" said Miriallia

Dearka looked at it and thought _"A Gundam"_

He saw all the small guns on it and thought _"That must be the one that damaged the Strike"_

"I think we are going to need help over here" said Dearka

"The mobile suit that I think damaged the Strike is approaching" he said

"I will be there soon" said Kira

"You two deal with GENESIS" he said

"Right" said Athrun and Cagalli

The Freedom broke off from the Justice and Strike Rouge and flew back towards the Archangel.

The Providence arrived and launched its Dragoons. "Gun pods" shouted Dearka

He tried to avoid them but the Buster was too slow and was crippled. "Are you alright" cried Miriallia

"I'm fine" said Dearka

The Duel luckily managed to destroy one Dragoon before it was crippled as well.

The Freedom arrived and detached from its METEOR and shot it at the Providence. It sent its Dragoons at it and destroyed it. The Freedom used the explosion as cover and managed to destroy five of the Dragoons before it cleared. The Providence called them back but the Freedom managed to destroy the rest of them before they could return. A beam blade erupted from its shield and it charged at the Freedom.

The Freedom put its rifle away and drew a beam saber to meet the Providence in a clash. They clashed a few times before on the next clash the Freedom threw away its shield and drew another beam saber and destroyed the Providence's beam rifle and the arm that was holding it. The Providence backed away as the Freedom fired its four cannons at it crippling it. It them slashed open the cockpit with its left beam saber and stabbed it with its right destroying it.

With the Kusanagi and Eternal, they finally managed to break though and reach GENESIS. But they ran into a problem. When they fired all their weapons at it, it didn't even scratch it. "This isn't good" said Waltfeld

"We have a problem" said Lacus

"What is it" asked Athrun

"We fired all our weapons at GENESIS and we didn't even scratch it" said Lacus

"We will handle it" said Athrun

"Me and Cagalli will go into Jachin Due and take over the controls" he said

"Good luck" said Lacus

"Asagi, Juri, Mayura, cover us" ordered Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" the three of them said

The Justice detached from its METEOR and all five of them flew towards Jachin Due. Along the way Cagalli asked "What happened to your backpack Athrun"

"I had to use it to destroy the Calamity" said Athrun

They managed to fight their way into Jachin Due and landed in the hanger closest to the control room. "Guard our machines" said Cagalli

"You got it" said Asagi

Athrun and Cagalli left their machines and drew their beam pistols while Cagalli took out her lightsaber as well. "I don't think we will run into CQC Cagalli" said Athrun looking at her lightsaber

"It said it can cut anything, so it should be able to block bullets" said Cagalli

"Good idea" said Athrun taking out his lightsaber

"Of course it is" said Cagalli smirking

They fought they way to the control room shocking all the soldiers there with their hand held beam weapons. But none of them lived long enough to tell anybody. They made it to the control room and opened the door. When they looked in they were shocked at what they saw. There were two dead bodies floating over the command area with one of them being Patrick Zala.

Athrun walked up to him and he said "Fire GENESIS" before dying.

A seed exploded in his mind as he quickly slashed his lightsaber cutting the body in two. "Athrun" asked Cagalli worried

"Make sure nobody bothers me" said Athrun

"Right" said Cagalli

Before Athrun could do anything an alarm sounded and a countdown clock appeared on all of the screens. Athrun's eyes widen as he quickly started typing at one of the computers. A few moments later he punched the keyboard shouting "Damn it"

"What's wrong" asked Cagalli

"He set Jachin Due to self destruct which will trigger GENESIS which is aimed at earth" said Athrun

Cagalli's eyes widen as she let out a gasp as Athrun continued. "And I can't stop it"

"What are we going to do" asked Cagalli

Athrun thought for a few moments before saying "I got an idea"

"Let's go" he said leaving

Cagalli nodded and followed after him. On the way back Cagalli asked "What is the plan"

"We are going to fly into the core of GENESIS and I will set the Justice to self destruct. Then you will fly us out of there" said Athrun

"Let's do it" said Cagalli smiling

They got back in their Gundams and the five mobile suits left Jachin Due. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura, head back to the Kusanagi" ordered Cagalli

"Yes ma'am" the three of them said

They flew away as the Justice and Strike Rouge flew towards GENESIS. They forced themselves inside and arrived at the core. Athrun started the self destruct sequence and then left the Justice and joined Cagalli in the Strike Rouge. They then flew away.

Outside the Archangel and Freedom joined up with the other two ships and watched as Jachin Due and GENESIS blew up. They then saw the Strike Rouge flying towards them but didn't see the Justice anywhere. "Cagalli, where's Athrun" asked Kira

"Sitting on her lap" said Athrun

"So you are finally going to do it" asked Kira smirking

"NO" yelled Cagalli

She drew her beam saber only for her power to go out. "I will get you for this Kira" shouted Cagalli

"How is you running out of power my fault" asked Kira

Cagalli yelled as she sent the Strike Rouge forward only to be stopped by the Freedom's shield. "Just come back inside so we can go home" asked Lacus

"Alright" said Cagalli calming down

All the mobile suits returned to the three ships and they started on their way home to earth.

* * *

THE END


End file.
